Espejo
by Belsan Empress
Summary: Tras la guerra de conquista de Poniente, Daenerys Targaryen recibe un misterioso mensaje desde el Nido de Águilas. ¿Quién es esta Sansa Stark? ¿Qué se esconde tras sus educados ademanes? ¿Por qué se siente reflejada en sus ojos claros, como una corona en un espejo?


**¡Buenas noches tengan ustedes! Llevo un tiempo vergonzoso sin publicar nada por aquí. Deshonor sobre mi vaca. Escribí este fic hace mucho tiempo, pero quería corregirlo antes de subirlo (lo cual implicaba releer todos los libros primero) y fui retrasando y retrasando el momento, hasta que me di cuenta de que, con la temporada actual de la serie, que ya se está adelantando a los libros, mi historia se iba a quedar desactualizada rápidamente, y he decidido subirla tal cual. Siempre se puede contar conmigo para femslashear todo :D**

 **Advertencia 1: Este fic no tiene en cuenta la sexta temporada de Juego de Tronos, ni en general la serie de televisión, pero aún así Canción de Hielo y Fuego es una saga muy compleja, así que probablemente encuentren incongruencias o preguntas sin responder. ¿Dónde está Jon? ¿Qué pasó en la guerra de conquista? No tengo ni idea ^^U. He elegido omitir algunos temas para no complicar demasiado la trama, pero si localizan algún error grave, por favor, señálenmelo.**

 **Advertencia 2: Este es un one-shot muy largo. Ahora es un buen momento para ir al baño.**

 **Y ahora, pasen y vean.**

* * *

Llegaría un día, tal vez, en que Daenerys se preguntara cuánto se perdió en el fuego.

Hoy no era ese día.

Daenerys Targaryen, Daenerys de la Tormenta, la que no arde, madre de dragones, no había sobrevivido a tantos intentos de asesinato, batallas, motines y a una última guerra de conquista mirando hacia atrás ("si miro hacia atrás estoy perdida") y titubeando en el último momento. Después de una infancia pasada huyéndole a la muerte, y de un paso a la madurez violento y sellado con sangre, después de haber comandado ejércitos, ordenado ejecuciones, gobernado ciudades, Daenerys había aprendido que habían momentos adecuados para la compasión, y momentos que no lo eran. No sabía qué diría eso de ella misma, y realmente, estaba casi segura de que no quería saberlo. Nadie desea mirar al espejo y ver a una tirana, a una reina de pies ensangrentados, a una conquistadora que se ha alzado con el poder sobre la carne quemada de sus enemigos. Daenerys estaba cerca de su vigésimo día del nombre, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, y sentía un cansancio inmenso que no podía permitirse.

Tenía frío. Alzó la mirada desde sus manos enguantadas, que sujetaban las riendas de su plata como si fueran ya extensiones de su cuerpo, y contempló el paisaje que se abría a su alrededor, aspirando profundamente el aire de Poniente, embebiéndose de él. El aire de aquel valle era helado, crujiente, perfumado a pino y a hielo. Sabía que nadie le creería nunca, pero estaba convencida de que podía _oler_ qué tan frío estaba el aire allá arriba. Muchos de sus señores vasallos, ponientis que habían corrido a hincarle la rodilla tan pronto como vieron la sombra de sus dragones dibujarse sobre la costa de los Dedos, le habían explicado que la nieve que veía era la normal a finales de un invierno no muy largo, y que realmente estaban muy complacidos con los indicios de una primavera naciente (comparándola, muy zalameros, con la llegada de su majestad, la reina prometida, de allende los mares. Daenerys aún tenía pendiente averiguar cuáles de ellos habían participado en la rebelión de Robert Baratheon, a ver si cuando los confrontara se seguían riendo). Dany se arrebujó aún más en su capa de piel, incómoda bajo tantas capas de ropa, pero temblando irremisiblemente. Por un momento parpadeó en el fondo de su consciencia una nostalgia que jamás creyó que sentiría, una añoranza infantil por el calor acogedor de Pentos, la brisa cálida de Vaes Dothrak, el sol dorado de Meereen. "No", y la melancolía murió como muere una libélula aplastada con la mano. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Había regresado al lugar donde nació, había recuperado la corona que se le arrancó, había tomado el Sur a sangre y fuego como prometió. El recuento de las pérdidas, de los sacrificios, de las muertes y de todas las amarguras pequeñitas que iban acumulándose a su espalda y que nunca dejarían de pesarle, eso vendría más tarde, en las largas noches de los inviernos que vinieran, cuando se sentara junto al fuego sola y pudiera quitarse la corona unos instantes. Ser Barristan Selmy, ya muy anciano pero todavía lúcido, ya se lo había advertido: el camino de la espada y del trono era solitario, y muchas veces triste. Eso era algo que Daenerys ya había asumido, y no pensaba fustigarse ahora con las amargas posibilidades que ello implicaba. Después. _Después_.

Una larga sombra cruzó sobre su cabeza con un alarido estremecedor, y Dany levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa justo a tiempo de ver a Drogon con las alas desplegadas contra el sol invernal, antes de lanzarse en picado sobre su comitiva y corregir el rumbo en el último momento, lanzándose hacia el final del valle, una sombra afilada entre montañas. Rhaeghal y Viserion pronto lo siguieron, contribuyendo al terror de la larga caravana que seguía a Daenerys; caballos piafando y soltándose del bocado, bultos cayéndose con estrépito de los carros de provisiones, soldados endurecidos en varias batallas gritando asustados. Dany no pudo menos que reír, y algo parecido al alivio le picó los ojos. "Mis hijos" susurró su corazón, iluminado por los pocos recuerdos dulces que atesoraba. "Mis niños". Todo había sido por un motivo. Ella era una de ellos, de la sangre del dragón, y como ellos se lanzaba al horizonte con las alas desplegadas, curiosa y sedienta, deseando ver más allá, deseando ver y poseerlo todo. Un viejo fulgor de conquista alentó en su pecho, espantando por un momento la oscuridad. Victoria, se repitió Daenerys, notando su corazón acelerarse. Victoria.

* * *

Rocadragón ya estaba asegurada y al mando de Ser Barristan, y ya se había dado la orden de apagar los incendios y limpiar los escombros de Desembarco del Rey, cuando Missandei había aparecido una noche, después de la hora del baño, con una carta arrugada en la mano. Dany estaba ya metida en la gran cama que dominaba la habitación de la Fortaleza Roja que había elegido como dormitorio provisional, enterrada bajo varias capas de mantas, tratando de no sentirse estúpida por estar helada hasta los huesos como un pollo. Missandei, tras una pequeña reverencia, le alcanzó la carta, explicando vagamente "un mensajero del norte", y Daenerys pudo ver que ella tampoco estaba cómoda con el desagradable clima de Poniente; se la veía rarísima con la capa enrollada hasta el cuello y aquel gorro de piel tapándole los cabellos oscuros. Examinó el mensaje mientras Missandei preparaba un brasero para ponérselo entre las sábanas; el sello de lacre era de un azul muy pálido, como el hielo, pero se notaba que la barra de cera de la que se había fundido era vieja, pues empezaba a descascarillarse, haciendo difícil identificar el escudo prensado sobre ella. ¿Era un pájaro volando? ¿O tal vez la cabeza de un animal de presa? Los dioses sabían. Repasando mentalmente sus oxidados conocimientos de heráldica ponienti, por si las moscas, Dany quebró sin dificultad el sello y desplegó el mensaje.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendida, mientras desenrollaba un mensaje considerablemente más largo de lo que esperaba sobre las mantas de su regazo. Missandei se volvió hacia ella con curiosidad, pero no hizo ningún sonido mientras colocaba el brasero bajo las colchas y se retiraba discretamente a una silla, esperando a ser despedida o a que se volvieran a solicitar sus servicios. Permaneció en silencio durante todo el tiempo en que tardó Daenerys en leer el mensaje dos veces, la atención solidificada en sus ojos violeta. Finalmente la recién declarada reina de Poniente bajó la carta y frunció el ceño, asintiendo imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Missandei lo tomó como una señal para ponerse en pie.

-¿Mi señora? ¿Qué pasa, mi señora? ¿Malas noticias?

Daenerys enfocó bruscamente los ojos en ella durante un instante, como si se hubiera olvidado de que no estaba sola.

-¿Malas? No. No, creo que no. Interesantes, sí -volvió a mirar el pergamino sujeto entre sus dedos, dándole vueltas, masticando. Considerando-. Missandei, ¿cuántos reinos conforman Poniente?

-Siete, mi señora -replicó Missandei sin comprender-. Así me ha enseñado su majestad.

-Así es. Siete -confirmó Daenerys, mirando nuevamente al frente, pensativa-. Siete reinos en este maldito bloque de hielo. Y me dicen que esta zona es la región cálida. Una buena porción de los territorios de Poniente pertenecen al Norte, donde hay nieve todo el año y la Guardia de la Noche vigila su famoso Muro, hecho exclusivamente de hielo. Un hielo que nunca se funde. Imagina todo ese frío. Para siempre.

-Majestad…

-Y aun me dicen más, Missandei. He oído historias aterradoras acerca de males ancestrales que duermen más allá del Muro. Horrores que se levantan después de la muerte para llevarse a los vivos. No me sentiría inclinada a creer tales cuentos de terror, pero en fin, soy yo la que ha llegado a Poniente trayendo dragones, una raza que se creía extinta. Hay más de lo que nuestros ojos ven, eso está claro.

Missandei había metido los dedos debajo de su gorro para rascarse la cabeza, confusa. Al ver que Daenerys no hablaba, dudando entre retirarse y calmar su preocupación, bajó la voz antes de volver a hablar.

-Majestad, ¿qué noticias traía el mensajero del norte?

Daenerys la miró, y sonrió, cansada, tranquilamente.

-Noticias, no exactamente. Ideas. Propuestas. Cosas a considerar -se enderezó de súbito en la cama, adquiriendo el ademán real que Missandei solía verle cuando se sentaba en su trono, o cuando montaba sobre el lomo de Drogon, con su cota de malla y su yelmo de dragón reluciendo al sol-. Mañana habrá que trabajar el doble, Missandei. Busca al mensajero y dile que acepto la invitación y que partiré cuanto antes, así que su señora debe estar avisada. Mañana informaré a las tropas de que voy a seleccionar una guarnición para la Fortaleza Roja y un destacamento para que me acompañe al norte. Hay alguien con quien tengo que parlamentar, aparentemente.

-Sí, majestad. ¿A dónde partimos, si se me permite? -preguntó Missandei, antes de salir.

-A… -Daenerys le dio la vuelta a la carta, buscando-. Al Nido de Águilas, en el Valle de Arryn. Por lo visto la señora del Valle, lady Sansa Stark, desea verme.

* * *

Y allá se habían ido, Tridente arriba y al este, avanzando entre sierras blancas y atravesando traicioneros pasos de montaña, soportando ventiscas y aguanieve que sus vasallos ponientis se sacudían como si tal cosa. Sus dragones, al igual que ella, estaban de mal humor por la aspereza del clima, pero Daenerys sabía que dejarlos en Desembarco del Rey, sin supervisión, no era una opción. No iba a llegar al Nido de Águilas montada en Drogon, como había llegado a Rocadragón y a Desembarco del Rey, como una reina conquistadora dispuesta a pasar a fuego a muros y a hombres con tal de recuperar su trono. Acudiría montada en su plata, como llegó a visitar a sus primos de Dorne, más que dispuestos a reconocerla como reina a cambio de la devolución de sus fueros: con los dragones planeando libremente sobre su cabeza. De visita, pero con el arma ceñida, por así decirlo.

Para distraerse de sus sombríos pensamientos y del frío que amenazaba con soldarle las articulaciones, Daenerys trató de imaginarse quién sería aquella lady Sansa que había firmado el mensaje con tinta negroazulada y mano segura. Fiel a las costumbres que la habían mantenido viva, Daenerys no había descartado la posibilidad de una trampa con su consiguiente intento de asesinato, pero para eso estaban Drogon, Rhaegal y Viserion, y su escolta de cincuenta Inmaculados armados, capitaneados por Gusano Gris. Tenía que empezar a pensar menos como general y más como política, y ahí estaba lady Stark, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de empezar a establecer lazos diplomáticos con Poniente, de cerrar alianzas y firmar tratados, y olvidar, si es que podía, el olor a sangre y a carne quemada que se había pegado para siempre al recuerdo de su victoria.

Daenerys no quería aparecer como una reinezuela ignorante delante de sus nuevos súbditos, y una de las cosas que había hecho una vez se rindieron Tierra de las Tormentas y el Dominio había sido procurarse el germen de una corte, un círculo de servidores bien informados, maestres y nobles de lealtad no demasiado cuestionable, para que la pusieran al día de la situación en los reinos que ahora eran suyos. En cuanto tomó la decisión de visitar el Valle, se hizo traer toda la información escrita que pudo al respecto, y llevó a cabo varios interrogatorios exhaustivos entre sus cortesanos. Hasta donde tenía entendido, el Valle había pertenecido a la familia Arryn desde los tiempos míticos de la llegada de los ándalos; sin embargo, le informaron los cortesanos, algo nerviosos, durante los últimos años las circunstancias habían sido complejas, y las comunicaciones difíciles, y existían motivos para pensar que el linaje de los Arryn se había extinguido, o corría serio peligro de desaparecer, al menos por línea directa. El último señor de sangre del Valle, Robert Arryn, había muerto, y se sabía que su viuda, Lysa, había sido asesinada hacía unos años, dejando a un niño heredero, Robert, y a su segundo marido, Petyr Baelish, lord Protector del Valle, señor de Harrenhal y señor supremo del Tridente. A partir de ahí la información se volvía vaga o inexistente, y sus cortesanos se encogían de hombros con impotencia ante sus preguntas. ¿Lord Baelish seguía en el Nido de Águilas? Era de suponerse, pero hacía tiempo que no se comunicaba con nadie. ¿No había vuelto lord Baelish a contraer matrimonio? No, no que ellos supieran. ¿No tenía más familia? Se sabía algo sobre una oscura hija bastarda, pero eso era todo. ¿Y quién estaba en el Nido de Águilas, si se podía saber? La hija probablemente, pero no se podía estar seguros. ¿Y una tal Sansa Stark? A esas alturas los cortesanos intercambiaron miradas incómodas, en silencio, como discutiendo sin palabras quién tendría que disgustar a la reina. La última Sansa Stark de la que se tenía memoria era una de las hijas de lord Eddard Stark, señor de Invernalia hasta que fue acusado de traición y ejecutado por orden de Joffrey Baratheon. Durante la guerra que inició en venganza el heredero de Eddard, Robb, que se había autodeclarado Rey en el Norte, Sansa había permanecido en Desembarco del Rey como rehén, pero había desaparecido del mapa completamente tras la muerte de Joffrey Baratheon. Habían habido rumores, le explicaron sus cortesanos, gente que decía haberla visto, o personas que estaban en su busca, pero los datos eran vagos. Su majestad había de entender, habían sido tiempos convulsos, muchas batallas, mucha sangre, muchas vidas se perdieron. Recién ahora se estaban recuperando los cabos de las comunicaciones a lo largo y ancho de los Siete Reinos, cortados o enredados por la guerra. Su majestad, suspirando, disculpaba a los cortesanos por su falta de respuestas.

Nadie sabía nada de lord Baelish ni de Sansa Stark desde hacía tiempo. Muchos daban por muerta a la hija de Eddard Stark, así como a todo el resto de su familia: el patriarca ejecutado en el septo de Baelor, su esposa y heredero asesinados por lord Walder Frey durante el transcurso de unas bodas sangrientas, sus dos hijos menores masacrados por Theon Greyjoy durante un asalto a Invernalia, su otra hija desaparecida sin dejar rastro hacía siglos, su hijo bastardo que se había unido a la Guardia de la Noche y borrado de los registros tras un oscuro atentado contra su vida cuyos resultados eran desconocidos. En cuanto a Invernalia, castillo y fortaleza de los Stark durante generaciones y antigua capital del Reino del Norte, había sido arrasada hasta los cimientos y luego reocupada por Ramsay Bolton, de cuyas hordas se decía que aún se atrincheraban tras sus muros, temblando como cachorrillos ante los rumores de la reina dragón venida del este. La estirpe de los Stark había sido borrada de la faz de la tierra, aparentemente. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba la firma. ¿Quién, después de tanto tiempo, se haría pasar por Sansa Stark? Y si de verdad era ella, ¿podría ser Barristan, a quien había hecho llamar expresamente desde Rocadragón, reconocerla después de tantos años? A fin de cuentas, el viejo caballero recordaba a Sansa Stark, pero en su memoria era una niña que aún no había florecido, que vacilaba aún entre las veladas cortesanas y las muñecas. Muchos años habían pasado. Si Sansa Stark vivía, y si era ella, en efecto, quien firmaba aquella larga carta que había tenido a Daenerys en vela tantas noches, sería ahora una mujer joven, no mucho menor que ella. Dany suspiró roncamente, llenándose los pulmones de aquel aire helado y cortante. Como para la amargura, ya habría tiempo de preocuparse de ello después.

* * *

Dany creía que había pasado frío desde su llegada a Poniente, hacía casi un año. Se equivocaba. La cantidad de veces que se había maravillado ante el torcido genio de quienes habían diseñado el inexpugnable juego de defensas de aquel aguilero endemoniado igualaban a aquellas en las que los había maldecido desde el fondo de su alma, agarrada como se agarra la vida a las riendas de su plata, los labios y las mejillas destrozados y los ojos casi cerrados contra un viento que parecía estar hecho de navajas. Más valía que los guías que los llevaban, guardianes de los tres juegos de puertas que salpicaban aquel caminito de cabras, supieran lo que hacían; Daenerys Targaryen no había sobrevivido a tanta guerra y a tanto intento de asesinato para acabar sus días despeñándose de cualquier manera con corona y todo. Cuando levantaba los ojos, podía ver el delicado manojo de torres blancas, arracimadas unas con otras como por seguridad, en la cumbre del escarpado picacho, en cuyas finas ventanas ojivales empezaban a encenderse las luces. En torno a ellas, sus tres dragones llevaban medio día volando en círculos, chillando y jugueteando, pero sin mostrar mucho interés por el castillo en sí. Daenerys esperaba que los habitantes no estuvieran demasiado aterrorizados para cuando consiguiera llegar al final de aquella maldita senda.

Y así fue, eventualmente, después de media jornada de camino que a Dany se le antojó eterna. Cuando desmontó de su plata finalmente, anunciada con voz tonante por ser Barristan, las puertas del Nido de Águilas estaban abiertas y dos guardias con antorchas esperaban en el umbral.

Se le asignó una camarera, a pesar de la presencia de Missandei, que se tomó la presencia de la otra como un vago insulto personal.

-Lady Stark recibirá a su majestad en cuanto ésta lo desee -le informó la sirvienta, mientras la guiaba por las empinadas escaleras del Nido de Águilas, y Daenerys suspiró al ver que incluso el servicio la reconocía como reina. Había venido a hablar, no a pelear más por su derecho al trono.

Para sorpresa de Daenerys, que no esperaba un ambiente muy acogedor tras aquella subida infernal, el Nido de Águilas estaba a todas luces preparado para recibir invitados y hacerlos sentir cómodos. Las ventanas que no tenían cristalera estaban guarnecidas con firmes puertas de madera que bloqueaban en la medida de lo posible las corrientes de aire helado; los tapices, cortinajes y alfombras, que se veían por doquier, parecían recién sacudidos, y por todas partes flameaban las antorchas, inundando los pasillos blancos de una dulce claridad anaranjada. La camarera, una mujer alta y de hombros anchos con hebras grises en su pelo castaño, le indicó a Daenerys los aposentos que le habían sido asignados, que disponían de una pequeña estancia asociada para alojar a Missandei. La ancha cama con dosel no tenía nada que envidiarle a aquella en la que había estado durmiendo en Desembarco del Rey, y estaba cubierta con varias capas de mantas de lana y cobertores de piel.

-La señora ha imaginado que su majestad tendrá frío, ya que viene del sur y está acostumbrada al clima más cálido de Essos -explicó la camarera, ahuecando los cojines-. Ha mandado abrigar bien tanto su lecho como el de su criada, pero si aún siente frío, hay más mantas disponibles.

-La señora es muy considerada -dijo Daenerys, inspeccionando atentamente la estancia mientras su escolta entraba detrás de ellas y disponía de su equipaje como mejor podía. Disponía de una chimenea donde rugía un fuego de espino, comunicando un calor glorioso a sus miembros entumecidos. Frente a ella, en el suelo, había una piel de oso a modo de alfombra, y en torno a ésta un par de sillas de madera guarnecidas con cojines. Al pie del lecho descansaba un arcón para ropa blanca cubierto de un delicado paño bordado, sobre el que alguien había dispuesto un juego de aguamanil y jofaina de loza dorniense, y otro de espejo de mano y peine de plata labrada. Un espejo más grande, de cuerpo entero y con marco de madera labrada, pendía de uno de los muros, en un ángulo que aprovechaba bien la luz de la chimenea. Aparte del fuego, la estancia estaba bien surtida de velas encendidas; no velones baratos de sebo, si no finas velas de cera de abeja perfumadas con espliego, cuyas llamas titilantes creaban claroscuros sobre los tapices de las paredes. Distraídamente, Daenerys se acercó a uno y lo acarició. Representaba un encuentro cortés entre una dama y un juglar, pero Dany no estaba lo suficientemente versada en folklore ponienti como para reconocer la escena. Estaba pasando los dedos por las minuciosas puntadas de hilo perlado que componían las mejillas de la dama, cuando la camarera habló otra vez.

-Esos son Jonquil y Florian. La señora ama especialmente las historias sobre ellos; ese tapiz fue bordado por ella, con sus propias manos.

Daenerys la miró, sorprendida.

-De hecho, la señora ha bordado varios de los tapices que cuelgan en este castillo. Es una gran bordadora. Y dispuso personalmente todos los enseres en la cámara de su majestad, para asegurarse de que estuviese cómoda.

La camarera hablaba con sequedad, pero también con orgullo. Fuera quien fuera la señora, debía de ser muy querida, además de versada en las artes cortesanas; todo a su alrededor hablaba de un buen gusto y cuidado por los detalles que envolvían a Daenerys y la hacían sentir bienvenida. Su intriga iba creciendo por momentos.

-¿Quisiera su majestad, tal vez, tomar un baño? Si le place, podemos traerle una tina y agua caliente. Y una muda de ropa limpia. La señora sabe que su majestad dispondrá de un guardarropa propio, pero pone a su disposición el suyo si sus prendas elegidas no estuvieran en condiciones tras el viaje.

-Tomaré el baño, muchas gracias. En cuanto a la ropa, no será necesario, pero agradezca a la señora de mi parte -dijo Daenerys-. Parece una mujer de gran sensibilidad.

-La señora también me ha mandado decir -prosiguió la camarera, impertérrita- que, si a su majestad le place, la recibirá para cenar esta noche en el Salón Alto. Si su majestad prefiere descansar tras el viaje, se le servirá la cena en sus aposentos y la señora la recibirá mañana, o en cuanto su majestad lo disponga.

Dany sólo titubeó un segundo; estaba agotada, pero para qué mentir, llevaba años gobernando ciudades y ejércitos con el cansancio de varias vidas a sus espaldas, y la curiosidad era más fuerte.

-Mandad decir a la señora que asistiré a la cena en cuanto esté presentable.

-Así se hará. Si necesitáis cualquier otra cosa, estaré en la cámara contigua. Mi nombre es Lyn -y la mujer salió resueltamente de los aposentos, esquivando a los últimos porteadores que entraban con el equipaje de la reina.

Pronto, Daenerys estuvo en remojo en una tina llena de agua caliente en la que flotaban hojas de verbena, pétalos de azahar y peladuras de limón, todos productos sureños, probablemente difíciles de conseguir en esa zona. La misteriosa señora, Stark o lo que fuese, no dejaba de sorprenderla.

-¿Qué se pondrá su majestad para la cena? -preguntó Missandei mientras le friccionaba el cuero cabelludo para liberar su pelo plateado de grasa y polvo. Daenerys le indicó el vestido que debía prepararle, y mientras se secaba con una toalla bordada la sirvienta meereena le alisó el traje con una plancha de hierro calentada en la chimenea, una costumbre traída de Essos que aún fascinaba a su servicio ponienti. Cuando Missandei terminó de trenzarle el pelo y le hubo perfumado las muñecas y el cuello con aceite de sándalo, Daenerys se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero para verificar su aspecto.

Había elegido una túnica larga, de mangas anchas, fabricada en terciopelo negro con ribetes rojos en el escote, el ruedo y las mangas: los colores de la casa Targaryen. Sobre los pliegues de la falda, un dragón tricéfalo bordado en hilo de cobre, con pedrería en los ojos, los dientes y las garras, extendía sus alas. Era una pieza bellísima, pero Daenerys aún se sentía extraña con aquellas túnicas ponientis, tan pesadas y con tantos metros de tela, que le dejaban al descubierto sólo la cabeza y las manos.

-¿Querrá su majestad llevar corona? -ofreció Missandei desde el fondo, con el cofre de sus joyas sobre las rodillas.

-No, corona no. No es una ocasión tan formal -Daenerys volvió a mirarse al espejo, pensando una vez más en la misteriosa señora del castillo. ¿Se habría mirado ella en ese espejo alguna vez? Cuando se miraran la una a la otra, ¿qué vería Daenerys de sí misma reflejada en aquella extraña? ¿Vería a una reina majestuosa tomando posesión de lo que era suyo, o a una muchacha pomposa disfrazada con una túnica enorme? Suspiró.

-La tiara más fina, la de esmalte negro con granates.

Cuando Missadei se la hubo colocado sobre los cabellos trenzados, se retiró un paso, como para contemplar su obra.

-Estáis regia, majestad.

Daenerys le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¿Debo decir a Lyn que avise a la señora de que vais?

Daenerys le dio la espalda al espejo y la encaró.

-No. Primero manda llamar a ser Barristan.

* * *

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer si no es ella?

Dany tardó un rato en responder, caminando tranquilamente detrás del chambelán que los guiaba con un candil, su mano apoyada en el puño extendido de ser Barristan.

-Si resulta no ser ella, entonces me resultará profundamente interesante averiguar quién es y por qué ha decidido hacerse pasar por ella. Además, tal vez sepa darnos razón de la verdadera Sansa Stark -un silbido de viento, acompañado de un bramido, agitó los postigos de la ventana al fondo del pasillo, haciendo saltar al chambelán, y Dany sonrió, imaginando a sus niños volando en torno al Nido de Águilas, sintiéndose segura de nuevo-. Stark o no, no creo que tengamos nada que temer.

-No sé si seré de ayuda -dijo el viejo caballero, mirando brevemente al suelo-. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. La gente joven cambia mucho entre los trece y los diecisiete años. Además, mi memoria y mis ojos ya no son lo que eran. Tal vez no sepa deciros con exactitud si es lady Sansa o no.

-Confío en vos, ser Barristan -le aseguró Daenerys, apretándole suavemente el puño, y no hablaron más.

El chambelán se detuvo ante la doble puerta del Salón Alto, flanqueada por dos guardias grandes y rubios con armadura completa y capa gris, que se cuadraron ante Dany antes de hacerle una reverencia y empujar las hojas de madera para dejarles paso. Dany hizo ademán de entrar, pero notó que el puño de ser Barristan no la seguía; confusa, se volvió para encontrarse al viejo caballero pálido en el sitio, mirando a uno de los guardias como quien ve a un fantasma.

-¿Ser Barristan? -lo llamó, preocupada.

-Lord Jaime Lannister… -susurró el anciano, boquiabierto-. De todos los lugares del mundo…

Daenerys miró despavorida al hombre alto que seguía cuadrado junto a la puerta, sintiendo como si la sangre de sus venas hubiera sido sustituida por un líquido helado y espeso. El asesino de Aerys Targaryen. Ser Jaime Lannister. Alto, ancho de hombros, con algunas canas en las sienes, y los ojos verdes mirando al suelo. Como si sintiera timidez, o miedo. Dany se quedó clavada en su sitio, los miembros de piedra, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. De todas las cosas que había previsto, de todos los posibles escenarios que se había planteado, ninguno de ellos incluía darse de manos a boca con el hombre que mató a su padre.

Siguió un silencio tenso como el amanecer antes de una batalla, sólo roto por el silbido del viento y la respiración acezante de la joven reina, que empezaba a marearse. Jaime Lannister seguía cuadrado en su puesto, mirando insistentemente al suelo, tres profundas arrugas de preocupación en su frente. Dany notó los latidos del corazón subiéndosele por la garganta y amenazando con reventarle las sienes. Oh, no. Oh, no.

-Majestad -dijo de pronto el otro guardia, suavemente, y Dany se sintió estúpida al descubrir que era una mujer. Una mujer enorme. La guardia le hizo otra reverencia, hincando la rodilla, y habló mirando humildemente al suelo, como su contraparte-. Os suplico que sigáis adelante y acudáis al encuentro de lady Stark. Ella os dará todas las explicaciones que necesitáis.

Dany quería hacer algo, caminar, matar, lo que fuera, pero sus pies se negaban a moverse.

-Majestad -musitó la guardia rubia, empujando la puerta una vez más-. Os lo ruego. Lady Sansa espera.

Como si sintieran el eco de su desazón, Drogon, Viserion y Rhaegar rugieron en el exterior, sacudiendo el Nido de Águilas hasta sus cimientos. Y de repente la sangre volvió a sus venas, roja y ardiente como el dragón de los Targaryen, rugiendo cálida en sus mejillas, y Daenerys Targaryen, la primera de su nombre, entró indignada en el Salón Alto, abriendo las puertas del todo con una patada.

Hubo un revuelo de faldas alarmadas en el estrecho salón y, por una minúscula fracción, Daenerys buscó sin éxito a la señora del castillo; luego, como un baile cuidadosamente coreografiado, las tres damas de compañía que estaban en el salón regresaron a sus puestos, inclinándose hasta el suelo, dejando justo frente a Daenerys a la señora del castillo.

-Majestad -dijo ésta, con voz bien modulada, mientras se hincaba con una mano en el pecho.

Dany la observó atentamente mientras se incorporaba. En efecto, aparentaba más o menos su misma edad, pero era bastante más alta, de huesos largos y pómulos altos. Su cabello castaño rojizo caía suelto por la espalda, salvo los dos mechones que crecían en las sienes, echados hacia atrás y peinados en sendas trenzas que se unían por los extremos, sobre la nuca. Bajo su sobreveste de lana gris asomaba una túnica blanca de mangas anchas, ceñida a los codos con cintas grises. Unas discretas perlas de río adornaban su cuello. Daenerys se negó a sentir vergüenza ante la discreta elegancia de su anfitriona; aquí la reina de Poniente era ella, y por muy incómoda que estuviera, tenía que vestirse como tal.

-Milady -dijo entonces, distraídamente, y la señora del castillo la miró, dos ojos azules como el hielo sobre sus altos pómulos, y Dany estuvo a punto de corregir sus cálculos. Tal vez fuera más joven que ella por pocos años, pero su mirada era la de una anciana. La reina aprovechó el momento en que se volvía a su acompañante para tragar saliva con disimulo-. Ser Barristan, si os sirvierais venir al frente…

Pero el viejo caballero ya se había adelantado, golpeado por la emoción por segunda vez aquella velada; una emoción distinta, que hacía titilar sus ojos y colorearse sus mejillas. La máscara de formalidad de la dama de gris tembló.

-Lady Sansa -susurró ser Barristan, haciendo amago de inclinarse.

-¡Ser Barristan! -exclamó Sansa Stark, corriendo hacia él y poniéndole las manos en los hombros, impidiendo que se agachara-. ¡Buen ser Barristan! ¡Qué alegría veros! -le sostuvo las arrugadas manos entre las suyas, pálidas y enfundadas en mitones de encaje gris, y dejó que la sonrisa que se extendía por sus labios le iluminara los ojos por un momento-. Había oído cosas, historias acerca de vuestra bravura en el asedio de Meereen y en la toma de Desembarco del Rey, pero no parecía real hasta ahora. ¡Jamás pensé que volvería a veros!

-Milady, cuando me hablaron de la carta… por los Siete, que jamás creí… pero veros con vida de nuevo, cuando se os daba por perdida, yo… -ser Barristan estaba genuinamente conmovido. Lady Stark le sonreía a sus manos enlazadas, triste de repente.

-Veros aquí, después de este invierno tan largo, me trae tantos recuerdos. Algunos dulces, otros amargos. Ser Barristan, ¿honraréis mi mesa con vuestra presencia esta noche? No se me había comunicado que la reina traería acompañantes.

-Oh, no, no, milady. Sólo he venido para escoltar a su majestad y confirmar con mis propios ojos que sois vos -ser Barristan, a todas luces, seguía sin creérselo del todo-. Ahora que ya he podido hacerlo, pido permiso para retirarme. No quisiera distraeros de vuestros asuntos con su majestad.

-Oh -se lamentó lady Stark, dejando ir las manos de ser Barristan al tiempo que recuperaba su exterior serio y eficiente-. Lo siento profundamente, pero en ningún momento quisiera contrariar a su majestad. Onrick -llamó al chambelán, que apareció entre las hojas de madera de la puerta, aún con el candil en la mano-. Escolta a ser Barristan a sus aposentos y asegúrate de que reciba una buena cena y todas las deferencias que se deben a un héroe de su calibre-. Le sonrió a ser Barristan una última vez-. Y asegúrate de que todos sepan que es un gran amigo que siempre será bienvenido en el Nido de Águilas. Agnes, Jeyne, Solya, dejadnos.

Las tres damas de compañía se pusieron en marcha con una reverencia, siguiendo al viejo caballero fuera de la sala. Ser Barristan se inclinó dos veces más, una ante lady Stark y otra, más profundamente, ante Daenerys, antes de salir. "Buena suerte, mi reina" le susurró antes de dejar la sala con un ruido de puertas cerrándose. La reina de Poniente y la señora del Nido de Águilas se quedaron solas.

Daenerys la miró de hito en hito, recomponiéndose en sus ademanes reales, tratando de hacer que su presencia borrara el hecho de que era más baja que su anfitriona. Sansa Stark le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse, arreglándoselas, no obstante, para no resultar irrespetuosa, si no expectante. Demonios, aquella dama estaba realmente versada en las artes cortesanas de Poniente. Las canciones tradicionales de occidente no mentían: existían doncellas en el continente capaces de decirlo todo con un silencio y una mirada. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, lady Sansa finalmente parpadeó, perezosamente, e indicó a la reina el salón a su espalda, donde una larga y estrecha mesa, iluminada por candelabros de siete brazos, ya estaba puesta para dos personas.

-Si a su majestad le placiera…

-Lady Sansa -la cortó Daenerys, notando surgirle en la garganta la voz que había prendido fuego a Astapor y puesto de rodillas a Meereen-. Jaime Lannister forma parte de vuestra guardia.

-Ah -lady Stark corrigió levemente su postura, juntando las manos frente a su estómago-. Entiendo que eso displace a su majestad.

-Lady Sansa no ignorará que Jaime Lannister asesinó a mi padre por la espalda durante la rebelión del Usurpador. Mi actitud ante su presencia va más allá de una simple incomodidad.

-Lo entiendo, majestad, y me excuso de rodillas por cualquier sufrimiento que ello pueda causaros. Por favor, dejad que me explique -le tendió la mano una vez más a Daenerys, indicándole la mesa, y Dany se encontró siguiéndola, atraída por el fulgor del fuego y el aroma de la comida, pero aún alerta-. No soy ajena a los crímenes cometidos por ser Jaime en el pasado, mi señora y reina, incluyendo aquellos contra vuestra regia familia. Pocos o ningún caballero tiene las manos limpias de sangre.

-Pocos o ningún caballero apuñalaron al rey a quien juraron servir por la espalda -dijo Daenerys como casualmente, mientras dos servidores surgían de entre la oscuridad para apartarles las sillas y permitirles sentarse a la mesa. Estaba resuelta a permanecer implacable hasta establecer por qué demonios el Matarreyes en persona acababa de abrirle la puerta del salón.

-Cierto es. Como os he dicho, no soy inocente respecto del pasado de ser Jaime. Jon, por favor -uno de los sirvientes le alcanzó a su señora con una reverencia una bandeja de metal labrado sobre la que se habían dispuesto una hogaza de pan recién horneado, un trozo de mantequilla fresca y un puñado de sal. Como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo, lady Sansa se remangó con parsimonia y partió el pan con las manos, para luego untarlo de mantequilla y salpicarlo con algo de sal. Le tendió el bocado a Daenerys a través de la mesa-. Por favor, aceptad mi pan y mi sal, mi reina, y mi solemne juramento de que nada malo os ocurrirá a vos ni a vuestra comitiva mientras estéis aquí -mientras Dany se metía el trozo de pan entero en la boca y lo masticaba sin quitarle la vista de encima a los criados, lady Stark se sirvió una porción semejante, pero más pequeña, se la echó a la boca y se limpió las manos con un paño.

-El derecho de hospitalidad -comentó Daenerys, sacudiéndose discretamente las migas de los labios con una servilleta-. Los ponientis tienen en gran estima esta tradición suya, y hablan con grandes palabras de su inviolabilidad. No obstante, ha sido traicionada en más de una ocasión.

-Lo ha sido, en efecto -replicó lady Sansa, en tono suave-. Así murieron mi madre y mi hermano mayor -Dany no pudo más que sorprenderse ante la calma con que lo dijo-. Espero que su majestad entienda, por ende, por qué aquí en el Nido de Águilas el derecho de hospitalidad es más sagrado que en ningún otro lugar. La sopa, por favor.

A su orden, uno de los sirvientes destapó una sopera de plata que humeaba sobre un pequeño brasero, inundando el salón con un intenso perfume a puerros y nata. Ceremoniosamente, ambos criados sirvieron a la reina y a su señora la espesa crema en cuencos de porcelana, adornando la superficie con una pizca de cebollino picado. Escanciaron vino dorado del Rejo en las copas de cristal tallado con reborde de plata antes de retirarse discretamente entre los pilares de mármol blanco veteado de azul que sostenían la estancia. Lady Stark esperó a que Dany probara la primera cucharada antes de empezar a comer.

-Siendo esa vuestra posición ante la traición, lady Sansa, no puedo más que preguntarme qué lugar ocupa Jaime Lannister en todo esto.

-Como he dicho antes a su majestad, no soy ajena a las acciones de ser Jaime en el pasado -a Dany no se le escapó que Sansa Stark dejaba cuidadosamente su cuchara apoyada en el borde del cuenco, con la cavidad hacia abajo, antes de empezar a hablar. Por los siete infiernos, ¿aquella mujer no daba un solo paso en falso?-. Y considero, en mi humilde opinión, que ha pagado ya de sobra por ellas. Yo misma imparto la disciplina, dicto y ejecuto las sentencias en este castillo, salvo imposibilidad mayor. Es algo que aprendí de mi padre -una vez más la calma absoluta-. Jaime Lannister sabe que una segunda vida de entrega y servicio no borrará jamás las manchas de sus años anteriores, yo lo sé también, y cada criatura que habita en este castillo lo sabe. Está a mi merced, y se someterá a ella siempre, de eso estoy segura. Por ello he decidido concederle una segunda oportunidad. A fin de cuentas, él me encontró cuando estaba perdida, y ha cuidado de mí desde entonces como un fiel servidor. Él y Brienne de Tarth, a quien también habréis visto a la puerta, son mi guardia personal, y difícilmente encontraréis dos personas más leales -al ver la incredulidad en los ojos de Dany, Sansa continuó, lamiéndose imperceptiblemente los labios-. No obstante, si su majestad entiende que eso no es suficiente y desea una compensación más fuerte por la muerte de su padre, estoy segura de que podríamos arreglar un juicio, o aquello que su majestad disponga. Ser Jaime se someterá a cualquier cosa que ordenéis.

Daenerys soltó también su cuchara, poniendo sus puños cerrados por delante del plato y estirando su espalda contra el respaldo.

-¿Renunciaríais a un sirviente que tan leal os ha sido, según decís, y a quien le debéis tanto, incluso para entregarlo a la muerte, si yo os lo ordenara?

-No sirvo más que a la reina de Poniente, y esa sois vos -asintió lady Sansa suavemente-. Cualquier cosa que ordenéis, yo la cumpliré. No obstante, espero poder apelar a vuestra compasión. La fama de vuestra piedad es casi tan grande como la de vuestro poder.

-¿Compasión? -repitió Daenerys, sin saber si sentirse halagada u ofendida-. ¿Esperáis que tenga compasión por el hombre que mató a mi padre?

-Hasta donde tengo entendido -dijo lady Sansa, con una delicadeza inaudita-, vuestro primer marido mató a vuestro hermano, Viserys, que en aquel momento era el heredero de vuestra dinastía, y no fue castigado por ello.

Daenerys se quedó congelada en el sitio, mirando estupefacta a lady Stark mientras ésta tomaba su cuchara y volvía a comer calmosamente. Por un momento el silencio entre ellas creció inmenso como un monstruo, sólo roto por los silbidos del viento en los postigos y entre las columnas del Salón Alto. A Daenerys le rugieron los oídos. Los dragones hicieron otro tanto, esta vez muy cerca de la torre.

-¿Cómo sabéis eso? -le costó que no le temblara la voz.

-Jorah Mormont estuvo aquí, hace un tiempo.

Daenerys tuvo que recostarse en su silla, abandonando por un momento su tenida regia, y con la excusa de acomodarse la tiara se tentó el pulso en la sien, notándolo acelerado. ¿Es que las sorpresas no acabarían aquel día? Y la noche aún era joven, por los Siete. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

-¿Jorah Mormont? ¿Y qué hacía aquí, si puede saberse?

-Llegó poco tiempo antes que vos, desde Meereen, escoltando al último de los Lannister, Tyrion. Al parecer huyendo de unos mercenarios. Rogaron por mi hospitalidad y se la concedí sin hacer preguntas; ya conocéis mi postura al respecto. A mí nunca me contaron nada; fue mi servidumbre, con la cual Jorah se alojó, la que me comunicó cada cosa que dijo, palabra por palabra, cuando se marcharon. Era un hombre muy locuaz -lady Stark se permitió levantar las cejas y sonreír mordazmente con los ojos, ya que no con la boca.

-¿Y el otro?

-Lord Tyrion se alojó cerca de mí y fue honrado con todo el respeto que se le debía, como noble hijo de la que fue una de las mayores casas nobiliarias de Poniente. Había, no obstante, renunciado a sus derechos y a su posición tiempo atrás; lo único que conservaba de su vida anterior era su sentido del humor, que siempre conseguía hacerme reír incluso en los momentos más amargos. Me atrevería a decir que la vida de fugitivo le iba bien. Mejor que la de Mano del Rey le fue jamás. Nos despedimos poco después, y él y ser Jorah partieron rumbo al norte, pero no les pregunté adónde iban. No creo que ellos lo supieran tampoco.

-Primero Jaime y ahora Tyrion. Mi señora parece tener una predilección especial por los Lannister.

-Ni un ápice -dijo lady Stark, seria y rígida como el hierro de repente-. Jamás olvidaré lo que los Lannister como familia le hicieron a la mía. El usurpador Joffrey, la reina Cersei y lord Tywin Lannister se pudren bajo los fétidos cimientos de Desembarco del Rey y Roca Casterly, exactamente donde siempre debieron estar, y no lo lamento en absoluto. Pero no soy una simple, majestad. Sé distinguir a las personas que se ven arrastradas por las circunstancias o las exigencias de las que actúan por maldad propia. Lord Tyrion nunca nos agravió, ni a mi familia ni a mí, ni siquiera cuando tuvo ocasión. Y la tuvo. No sé si lo sabéis, pero Tyrion Lannister es mi marido.

-Vaya, por los Siete -suspiró Daenerys, rindiéndose y volviendo a comer-. Sois en verdad una caja de sorpresas, lady Sansa.

Su interlocutora ladeó un poco la cabeza, como recordando.

-Muchas mujeres sufrimos el terrible destino de ser entregadas en matrimonio a un hombre que no hemos elegido y que bien podría ser un monstruo, únicamente porque conviene a los intereses de nuestra familia. Qué ocurra después con nosotras, a nadie le importa. Algunas tenemos más suerte que otras. Por lo que yo he aprendido, algunos monstruos visten la piel de maravillosos caballeros. Y algunos hombres de aspecto y reputación monstruosos ocultan, no obstante, un alma incorrupta.

Sansa y Daenerys se miraron, y por primera vez, la reina de Poniente tuvo la sensación de que comprendía a su anfitriona, de que podría llegar a haber entre ellas algo más que tirantez y buenas maneras. En su cabeza daban vueltas los recuerdos de Viserys y de Drogo: su hermano, heredero de la corona y los derechos de los Targaryen, un príncipe por nacimiento, y tan loco y cruel como probablemente lo fuera su propio padre, capaz de torturar, matar y violar con tal de obtener lo que quisiera; y su primer marido, un "bárbaro" semidesnudo con las manos manchadas de sangre, que sin embargo había sido el único maldito hombre en su vida que había pedido su consentimiento antes de ponerle una mano encima, y que la había amado y respetado como muchos hombres que la desearon ni siquiera sabían que era posible. Aterrada, Daenerys se dio cuenta de que le empezaban a picar los ojos, y los apartó bruscamente de su anfitriona, buscando su cuchara y tomándose agresivamente la crema de puerros.

-He incomodado a su majestad -dijo lady Sansa, leve como un pajarito-. Os ruego mil perdones.

-No. No -Daenerys se limpió la boca con la servilleta, aprovechando para enjugarse discretamente el rabillo de los ojos-. No os disculpéis, milady. Tenéis toda la razón. No sabéis cuánta -tomó aire, apartando de su memoria los recuerdos agridulces de un tiempo ya pasado-. Bien, lady Sansa. Dejaré el asunto de Jaime Lannister para más tarde, pues no lo considero zanjado aún, pero no he venido aquí para hablar del Matarreyes con vos.

-Por supuesto -a una señal de la señora, los criados volvieron a materializarse junto a la mesa, retirando los cuencos y la sopera y destapando otros recipientes con brasero, descubriendo empanada de pichón, conejo estofado, panecillos tiernos, queso, compota de manzana y más mantequilla. Rellenaron las copas, y trajeron también un vaso de cristal azul con agua para lady Stark.

-¿Agua, majestad? -le preguntó-. No conozco vuestras costumbres, pero yo prefiero no beber demasiado vino durante las reuniones importantes. Requiero mi mente lo más lúcida posible.

-Una sabia decisión. Yo tomaré agua también -inmediatamente los criados la proveyeron con un vaso propio de agua, que Dany notó agradablemente fría bajo los dedos. Una vez los criados se retiraron, lady Sansa se sirvió con moderación y esperó nuevamente a que la reina probara el primer bocado antes de empezar a comer.

Dany saboreó tranquilamente la empanada de pichón, la corteza dorada y crujiente que se deshacía en la boca, la carne tierna y sabrosa nadando agradablemente con las setas y las verduras en una salsa cremosa. Condimentó el bocado con un sorbito prudente de vino, añadiendo profundidad a la sinfonía de sabores. Nunca le había disgustado la comida ponienti (tal vez demasiado pesada para su gusto, pero no mala), pero esa empanada desde luego justaba en una categoría muy superior. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras masticaba. Tal vez no fuera sólo la buena comida, sin no también las velas titilantes, el silbido del viento, la extraña compañía de la señora, que se había revelado más interesante e íntima de lo que esperaba. Comió con placer durante un momento, sintiendo sus músculos relajarse. Quizá fuera el vino. Quizá fuera el calor del fuego. Quizá fuera la cordialidad sin límites de lady Sansa. Pero empezaba a pensar que las cosas tal vez salieran bien. Engulló un trozo de pan mojado en el estofado y se aclaró la boca con agua antes de continuar.

-Muy bien, milady Sansa. Creo que ambas sabemos por qué estamos aquí-. Lady Stark se limpió los labios con unos toquecitos de servilleta y dejó ambas manos sobre la mesa, indicándole que le prestaba toda su atención-. Recibí vuestra carta hará una semana, poco más. Exactamente el tiempo que tardé en disponer cómo habían de gobernarse los asuntos en Desembarco del Rey en mi ausencia, y realizar mi viaje hasta aquí. Podría decirse que acudí tan pronto como fui llamada.

-Y me siento honrada con vuestra premura, majestad.

-Hela aquí -Daenerys se sacó la misiva de lady Stark, mil veces doblada y leída, de una faltriquera disimulada entre los pliegues de su falda, y la desplegó, tanto para dejarle verla a la otra como para repasarla ella misma, por enésima vez-. Confieso que al principio no supe cómo tomármela. Una proposición así, precedida por tantas indicaciones y lecciones a una reina, podría tomarse como alta traición.

-Fui consciente de ello al enviárosla. Estaba preparada para afrontar las consecuencias -asintió lady Stark, con aquella actitud suya, entre humilde y flemática-. Sigo estándolo.

-Pero no creéis que me vaya a conducir de manera violenta contra vos, ¿no es así? -dijo Daenerys, que empezaba a comprender que su anfitriona jamás daría una sola puntada sin hilo, ni en el bastidor ni en la política.

-No, no lo creo. Si os hubierais sentido afrentada por mi carta, no os habríais molestado en venir con una embajada, ni hubieras aceptado el pan y la sal de mi mesa. Me habríais contestado por carta, desde Desembarco del Rey, explicitando en términos claros y tajantes que no tengo derecho a haceros sugerencias sobre el gobierno de Poniente, ni mucho menos sobre vuestro legítimo derecho a reinar sobre cada una de estas tierras. Habríais exigido mi sumisión inmediata a cambio de vuestra clemencia, y me habríais ordenado que me presentara en persona ante vos para rendiros pleitesía sin condiciones. Y, sin embargo, habéis decidido en cambio hacer camino hasta aquí, afrontando los peligros y las incomodidades de un viaje hasta el Valle de Arryn, para parlamentar conmigo acerca del contenido de mi carta.

-Y vos sabíais que así sería -dijo Daenerys, sonriendo como una novata que empieza a entender los trucos de un juego nuevo.

-Guardaba la esperanza de que así fuera, sí. Como os he dicho, incluso hasta aquí han llegado noticias sobre vuestro poder y vuestra piedad. Y de vuestra inteligencia. No pude más que pensar que una reina como vos, famosa por estar siempre bien aconsejada y por su impecable desempeño como general en guerra, y por desgracia criada y forjada en el extranjero, sentiría por lo menos curiosidad ante mi proposición. No pretendo saber más que vos acerca de las reales tareas, majestad, pero conozco estos siete reinos. He vivido en ellos. He _sufrido_ en ellos -al hacer énfasis en aquella palabra, los ojos de lady Stark se volvieron duros por un instante-. Si apreciáis tanto el buen consejo como se dice, pensé que tal vez desearíais oír el mío.

-¿Consejo? ¿Sólo consejo?

-Sólo consejo, majestad. Si decidís que mi proposición no os place, o que no cubre vuestras necesidades, o que no es digno de ser tenido en cuenta, me someteré ante vuestro buen juicio y doblaré la rodilla, toméis la decisión que toméis.

-¿Sin condiciones? -sonrió Daenerys. Ah, el vino, el fuego, la intriga, y aquella mujer tan disimuladamente astuta. Cada vez estaba más cómoda en aquella situación.

-Sin condiciones. Sólo ruegos respecto de mí y mis vasallos.

-Bien, bien. Parecéis sabia, lady Sansa. Veamos hasta qué punto -Daenerys lanzó con cuidado la carta por encima de su plato para que aterrizara en el centro de la mesa, como quien dispone un tablero de _sitrang_ entre los dos contrincantes. No dudaba de que a lady Sansa no se le escaparía la metáfora-. Hablemos de política, entonces. Hablemos de Poniente y de vuestras opiniones respecto a él. ¿Cómo es eso de partir los Siete Reinos por la mitad?

Lady Stark no respondió de inmediato. Primero tomó un discreto sorbo de vino, y se secó cuidadosamente los labios, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual con la reina. Bajó la servilleta, y entrelazó las manos en el regazo, la espalda recta, antes de hablar. Daenerys se fijó en que había dejado los cubiertos cruzados sobre el plato, indicando que no había terminado. Comió algo más de estofado, intrigada.

-A pesar de haber crecido tan lejos de su legítimo hogar, su majestad no desconocerá los pormenores más básicos del reinado de los dos usurpadores, tanto Robert como Joffrey Baratheon.

-¿Aparte de su fijación por asesinar, putear y desterrar a diestra y siniestra cuando deberían haber estado gobernando? -preguntó Dany con sarcasmo-. Sí, algo sé.

La sonrisita que por un momento cruzó los labios de Sansa Stark podría haber sido casi cómplice, si no fuera por el veneno que subió de golpe a sus ojos como un regusto ácido. Dany se preguntó si la habría ofendido sin querer.

-Bien pues. Muchas cosas se evidenciaron durante la guerra de los cinco reyes, majestad, y durante los sombríos tiempos que vinieron después. Que los dioses no escuchan cuando se les reza. Que la lealtad a veces hace más daño que la traición. Que los humildes apoyarán a quienquiera que les ponga comida en la mesa y provisiones en el granero, ni más ni menos, y cualquiera que sostenga otra cosa se engaña.

-Y hacen bien -acotó la reina.

-Y hacen muy bien, bienaventurados ellos -asintió lady Stark-. Para los que gobiernan, empero, la cosa no es tan sencilla. Hay muchos a los que mantener contentos, y no todos se complacen tan fácilmente como una lechera o un carpintero. Hay treguas que proponer (¡y cumplir!), promesas que no se pueden romper así supongan la ruina, súbditos veleidosos que un día están tranquilos y otro día desempolvan fueros arcanos y exigen derechos olvidados que dan al traste con años y años de maquinaciones. Aliados en tiempos de paz que se pasan al enemigo en cuanto dais muestras de debilidad, buitres que medran sobre los cadáveres y harán cualquier cosa por provocar el caos -aquí los ojos azules de Sansa Stark se ensombrecieron-. Supuestos amigos que os cepillan el pelo con una mano y os colocan una navaja en la garganta con la otra.

Daenerys no pudo más que preguntarse quién habría sido el idiota que le puso una navaja en la garganta a lady Stark, y qué habría sido de él.

-En todo tenéis razón, lady Sansa. Sin embargo, no me contáis nada nuevo. He sido gobernante de una ciudad, como bien sabréis. Conozco los entresijos oscuros del poder.

-Lo sé, lo sé, mi reina. Y también sé que fuisteis víctima de atentados, conspiraciones y traiciones, y que Meereen no se sometió por completo a vos hasta que no pasasteis por sobre ella en venganza con vuestros dragones. Justo antes de volver grupas y decidiros por fin a reclamar Poniente.

Dany estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un trocito de pan con mantequilla. Disimuló bebiendo algo de agua, pero notó que le ardían las mejillas de humillación. ¿Quién le habría contado a lady Sansa de aquello, aquello que Daenerys consideraba uno de sus mayores fracasos? Jorah, seguro que había sido Jorah. ¿Quién más…? Mierda. Con toda la calma de la que fue capaz, Daenerys bajó su vaso y puso el puño sobre la mesa, inclinándose en dirección a su anfitriona.

-¿Estáis insinuando, lady Sansa -dijo muy despacio, procurando imprimir amenaza a sus palabras- que no soy capaz de gobernar Poniente?

-¡Oh, no, su majestad! -lady Stark bajó el tenedor que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca y tendió las manos hacia Daenerys en un gesto de humildad que era, Dany estaba convencida, no por sincero menos estudiado. Había previsto su reacción de antemano-. Jamás me atrevería a suponer una cosa así. Vos sois mi reina. Habéis nacido para ello. Cuando vos habíais aprendido ya de sobra las leyes del buen gobierno yo aún era una niña tonta jugando con muñecas y soñando con príncipes.

"Oh, lady Sansa" pensó Daenerys, no sin placer. "No sois la única que conoce el truco de jugar a ser una niña tonta".

-¿Y bien, pues?

-Sólo intentaba empatizar con vos acerca de lo difícil que resulta gobernar un reino, no digamos ya siete. Aparte de su incompetencia y su desidia, eso fue lo que perdió a Robert Baratheon, y uno de los factores que hundieron a los que intentaron sucederlo -Daenerys puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó el mentón en sus manos entrelazadas, dando a entender que la escuchaba. Más tranquila, lady Stark continuó-. Se habla de los Siete Reinos como si fueran uno, pero lo cierto es que no lo son, majestad. Al menos, ya no. Fueron un poderoso imperio en tiempos de vuestro ilustre antepasado, Aegon el Conquistador, pero hoy en día, después de tanta guerra y traición, no es más que un puñado de señoríos rebeldes, hostiles los unos con los otros, indispuestos a ceder soberanías particulares para perseguir un bien común. Su majestad va a sudar lo suyo tratando de convencer a todos esos reyezuelos a que doblen la rodilla no sólo ante vos, si no lado a lado con los otros. Los dragones y el miedo que inspiran pueden ayudar, pero no serán suficiente.

-Estoy dispuesta a asumir la tarea, cueste lo que cueste.

-Lo sé, majestad, y os admiro por ello. No pongo en duda vuestras habilidades políticas, así como también militares. Sé que Dorne ya ha capitulado, así como el Dominio, el Tridente y Tierras de la Tormenta. Sé también que los últimos núcleos rebeldes de Occidente y las Islas del Hierro, a pesar de sus bravuconerías, no están dispuestos a exponerse al fuego de vuestros dragones. En cuanto al Valle, bueno, aquí lo tenéis, majestad, y es vuestro si queréis tomarlo. Sin embargo -y aquí lady Stark se detuvo ceremoniosamente para tomar un último sorbo de vino-, aún resta casi la mitad de Poniente, que, si me han informado bien, aún no habéis podido visitar.

-El Norte -se adelantó Daenerys, sintiendo que por fin llegaban al quid de la cuestión.

-El Norte -asintió lady Sansa-. ¿Habéis terminado, majestad? -preguntó, aludiendo al plato de la reina.

-Creo que sí.

-¿Ha sido de vuestro agrado la cena?

-Mucho -Dany sonrió a su anfitriona, con un agradecimiento algo irónico. Empezaba a gustarle mucho cómo lady Stark bailaba entre los modales corteses y la política a gran escala sin que se le moviera ni un pelo.

-Me siento honrada. Jon, Morton, el postre, por favor. Y el mapa -añadió.

Inmediatamente los dos criados aparecieron junto a la mesa para retirar los platos de la cena, y en un momento un pequeño pero variado surtido de dulces ocupó su lugar sobre el mantel. Dany no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante una bandejita de plata que fue colocada con ademán especial cerca de ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía aquella golosina que por un momento dudó en reconocerlo.

-¿Son… son dedos de miel tyroshis?

-En efecto -dijo lady Stark, con una sonrisa complacida-. Debe saber su majestad que en mis ratos libres colecciono recetas de postres. Resultó que durante una estadía en los Dedos, más a oriente, mi comitiva tropezó con unos marinos mercantes de Tyrosh, y estuvieron más que complacidos en comunicarme los ingredientes de aquellos dulces que llevaban en los canastos. En cuanto me enteré de que eran los favoritos de su majestad, supe que había encontrado el momento ideal para servirlos.

"¿Cómo habéis sabido…?" pensó Dany, pero la pregunta murió en su garganta sin llegar al exterior. Jorah Mormont y su enorme bocaza, sin duda. Con un suspiro, la reina de Poniente alargó la mano para coger uno de los dulces.

-Oh, lady Sansa. Desde luego que vos le dais sentido a la frase "endulzar los oídos" -le dijo, alzando el dedo de miel frente a ella como quien prepara su copa para un brindis.

-Cualquier cosa con tal de complacer a su majestad -replicó lady Stark con un guiño, sumándose al juego y haciendo otro tanto con un pastelillo de limón de una bandeja cercana.

El tiempo que siguió al primer mordisco fue un silencio cargado de nostalgia y de sensaciones. ¿Cuánto hacía que no comía dedos de miel? Dany había perdido la cuenta. Había dudado de que aquellos dulces tyroshis supieran tal y como los recordaba, dada la distancia temporal y geográfica, pero en cuanto el primer trozo tocó su lengua se sintió golpeada por un torrente de recuerdos infantiles, sorprendentemente vívidos, como si hubieran sucedido en un ayer eterno, invulnerables a la corrosión del tiempo. Vio la casita de la puerta roja, iluminada por un sol blanco como el pelo de su hermano; y a su propio hermano, Viserys, cuando aún eran niños y la locura no se había llevado lo mejor de él, contándole historias sobre las glorias de sus antepasados, y de cómo algún día recuperarían lo que era suyo. Vio tardes de juegos y mañanas radiantes, y noches tranquilas perfumadas a mar y arrulladas por las olas, cuando todo era fácil y no conocía el miedo. Le costó regresar allí, a ese momento, en el Nido de Águilas, por la noche, muchas guerras y un invierno más tarde, sentada cara a cara con lady Sansa Stark. Se sentía un poco mareada por la intensidad de sus recuerdos. Quiso felicitar a su anfitriona por su éxito en proveer unos dedos de miel tyroshis que nada tenían que envidiar a los nativos, pero al tomar aire para dirigírsele descubrió que, casi por primera vez desde que empezara la cena, los ojos de lady Sansa no estaban en ella.

La señora del Nido de Águilas sostenía ante sí un pastelillo de limón al que le faltaba un bocadito, y masticaba casi imperceptiblemente, los ojos brillantes y fijos no en el dulce que se comía, si no lejos, muy lejos, millas y años más allá. ¿Quizá recordando otros tiempos, tiempos más felices, más luminosos, con sabor a pastelillo de limón? Otra vez Daenerys tuvo la extraña sensación de estar delante de un espejo, sus sensaciones y recuerdos formando una inesperada simetría con los de aquella, hasta hacía un momento, desconocida.

-Milady -la llamó uno de los criados, que entonces acababa de terminar de extender un mapa de Poniente sobre la mesa, sujetando los bordes abarquillados con los platitos del postre-. ¿Desea la señora algo más?

-No. No, ya está bien -dijo lady Stark, volviendo de pronto en sí sin perder la elegancia-. Gracias, Morton. Podéis retiraros -y una vez más ambos sirvientes se desvanecieron entre los pilares de la sala. Daenerys se preguntó si serían simples criados de mesa, o si tal vez lady Sansa los habría entrenado para otros menesteres más sutiles: escuchar a hurtadillas, ver lo que se intentaba esconder, camelarse a la servidumbre ajena y proveer a su señora con información imposible de obtener de otro modo. No la habría sorprendido en absoluto. Bien, ella no tenía nada que ocultar. Era la reina de Poniente. ¿O lo era, en realidad? Miró a su anfitriona, los ojos azules como el hielo del Norte fijos en ella, y decidió jugar por un instante con su imaginación; se imaginó una corona de hierro forjado sobre sus crenchas rojizas, una capa orlada de piel de huargo, sentada en un trono que llevaba siglos vacío. Reina en el Norte. Señora de una Invernalia reconstruida, guardiana del Muro, haciéndose cargo de los ataques salvajes, de alimentar a sus súbditos en los crudos inviernos nórdicos, y lidiando con lo que fuera que vagase más allá de la muralla de hielo. A pesar de que su natural orgulloso se rebelaba contra la idea de ceder casi la mitad de los territorios que le correspondían a su familia por derecho, una pequeña parte de ella se sintió complacida ante la idea. Pensó por un momento en Meereen, en sus intrigas, en sus disturbios, en el asedio que la redujo casi a la ruina. En los dolores de cabeza, en las noches insomnes, en la desesperación y el odio en los ojos de los ciudadanos que la veían como una intrusa, dragones o no dragones. Y Meereen sólo era una ciudad. Dioses. Tan sólo recordarlo hacía que le latiera la cabeza. Procuró apartar aquellos agobiantes recuerdos de su mente.

-Muy bien, lady Sansa Stark -dijo Daenerys con ademán mayestático-. Enseñadme qué es exactamente lo que pretendéis. Hablemos de política.

Y lady Stark procedió con diligencia. Trazó con sus dedos el límite del Norte, casi la mitad de Poniente; indicó la localización de Invernalia, ocupada por los rebeldes Bolton, y la de los castillos más estratégicos, haciendo especial hincapié en quienes habían sido banderizos de su padre y de su hermano Robb tiempo atrás. Habló de lealtades, de caravanas de aprovisionamiento, de recursos naturales, de tributos en metálico o en especie. Expuso no sólo conocimiento empírico del Norte donde había nacido y crecido, si no también una exquisita y bien informada educación acerca de la economía, sociedad e historia de Poniente. Quién servía a quién, quién conquistó qué en el pasado, quién vendía qué y a qué precio, cuántos banderizos por cada señor, el tamaño de las guarniciones de cada castillo. Hasta entonces, Daenerys sólo había visto tamaña erudición en algunos de los maestres más viejos a los que había consultado.

-Vuestra sapiencia me impresiona, lady Sansa. Sobrepasáis con creces lo esperado para una castellana, incluso una tan ilustre como vos -dijo en algún momento Daenerys.

-Gracias, majestad -y la sonrisa que le dirigió, aunque breve, resultó sincera, casi alegre. Desapareció enseguida-. Algunas de estas cosas las sé por la formación que recibí cuando niña, otros conocimientos los adquirí por aburrimiento… y la mayoría fueron por mera necesidad de sobrevivir.

La señora del Nido de Águilas continuó hablando, pero Dany pudo ver cómo una de sus blancas manos se crispaba imperceptiblemente sobre el borde de la mesa.

Sansa Stark y Daenerys Targaryen hablaron durante toda la noche. Se acabaron los dulces, el vino y el agua, y las velas de cera de abeja que iluminaban la mesa hubieron de ser cambiadas varias veces por los silenciosos Morton y Jon. En algún momento, Dany se preguntó cómo estarían el resto de miembros de su comitiva; ser Barristan, Missandei, Irri, Jhiqui, y el resto de su guardia de Inmaculados. Durmiendo, probablemente, calientes y bien comidos, estuvieran donde estuvieran, de eso no lo dudaba. Sintió una profunda ternura por aquellas personas, sirvientes, guerreros o una mezcla de ambos, que la habían seguido a ciegas más allá del Mar Angosto, armados sólo con su lealtad, sin fallarle jamás. Y sintió también surgir de aquella ternura un agradecimiento profundo hacia aquella Sansa Stark, un sentimiento cálido que al principio la confundió. Confianza. Sansa Stark era una de las primeras personas con las que se había cruzado desde que llegó a Poniente con la que sentía que podía bajar la guardia, aunque fuera por un momento. Y no se sentía estúpida ni imprudente por ello. Sansa Stark era una mujer seria, y poderosa, a su manera, y tenía intereses propios, pero no estaba dispuesta a aplastar con ellos su posibilidad de una relación cordial con la nueva reina. Daenerys no dudaba, sin embargo, de que seguiría luchando por conseguirlos, por encima o por debajo de la mesa. Sí. Definitivamente aquella lady Stark le gustaba mucho.

En algún punto de aquella larga noche, Daenerys y Sansa se trasladaron a unos asientos más cómodos cerca de la chimenea central, y los asuntos de estado y la posible partición de Poniente se apartaron para ser considerados con posterioridad, dando paso a conversaciones de muy distinta naturaleza. No fue una desviación espontánea; ambas mujeres eran perfectamente conscientes de lo que hacían, y en las miradas que compartían quedaba patente que era un acuerdo mutuo. El futuro de los Siete Reinos no era cosa que pudiera resolverse en una sola noche. Y sin embargo, ninguna de las dos hacía el menor amago de retirarse. Jon y Morton fueron despedidos por fin, y lady Sansa y la reina Daenerys se quedaron completamente solas, hablando, conversando como dos amigas poniéndose al día después de una larga separación. Tal vez así era.

-¿Dónde estabais, lady Sansa, cuando estaba sola al otro lado del mar? -preguntó la reina en un momento, tras celebrar con grandes carcajadas un comentario irónico de lady Stark. Había tenido espadas juramentadas y sirvientes a espuertas, e incluso amantes y maridos en varios puntos de su vida, pero no recordaba a ninguna muchacha de su edad que se le hubiera acercado por algo que no fuera deber o gratitud, sólo por su expreso deseo de ser amigas-. Habríamos podido llevarnos muy bien. Y hubieron momentos en los que una compañía como la vuestra me habría resultado invaluable.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Dónde estaba? -repitió lady Sansa, con una sonrisa cansada que a Daenerys se le antojó de pronto muy triste. La luz de las velas titiló en sus ojos como unas lágrimas que, Dany estaba segura, no derramaría por nada del mundo-. Estaba aquí, luchando por mi vida. Llorando a los que se fueron. Siendo utilizada por alimañas con título para las que no era más que una pieza sacrificable en su perverso juego de tablero. Viendo morir a mi familia sin hacer nada -lady Sansa tragó, como para recuperar el control sobre sí misma, parpadeó un par de veces y continuó-. No creo que os hubiera sido útil entonces. Como os dije, era una niñita tonta, obnubilada por los cuentos corteses que me habían enseñado, y cegada por el brillo de coronas y cetros. Nunca me perdonaré el papel que jugué en la destrucción de mi familia.

La voz de lady Sansa era calma, pero su mandíbula estaba apretada.

-Creo que no hay nadie en estos reinos que no sepa de las traiciones de que fueron víctimas vuestros padres y hermanos a manos de los Lannister y los Frey, lady Sansa, y comparto con vos el duelo. Lo siento mucho por vos -dijo Daenerys suavemente.

-No lo sintáis -dijo lady Sansa, no con brusquedad, pero sí con dureza-. Un soldado no aprende a luchar si no es en el campo de batalla, arriesgándose a ser mutilado y muerto. Yo soy una dama, y mi batalla fue distinta, pero guardo y recuerdo todas y cada una de esas cicatrices muy dentro de mí. Y guardo también el nombre y el rostro de cada uno de los traidores que destruyeron a mi familia y trataron de destruirme a mí -estableció, envarándose de pronto en su asiento, levantando la barbilla con ademán señorial, y entonces Daenerys la volvió a imaginar, sin lugar a dudas, como Reina en el Norte; yelmo coronado, espada al cinto, el jubón blasonado de los Stark sobre un camisote de malla, comandando a un ejército para recuperar Invernalia con la misma eficacia con la que negociaba con su reina sobre una cena exquisita. Demonios, ¿al final se dejaría convencer por aquella mujer impresionante? No podía ni culpar al vino; hacía rato que habían retirado las copas.

-Estoy segura de que una señora tan brava como milady no habrá dejado esas afrentas sin castigar -comentó Daenerys como por casualidad, más para sondear a su anfitriona que por otra cosa.

-He hecho lo que he podido, majestad -replicó la otra, levantándose de pronto de la banqueta acolchada y ocupándose de alimentar y atizar el fuego por su cuenta, tal vez con más vigor del necesario-. No fue hasta hace relativamente poco en que fui reconocida como señora del Nido de Águilas y me encontré en posición de hacer algo al respecto. Hasta entonces… -la mano que sostenía el atizador tembló un poco, y Daenerys se incorporó en su asiento, preocupada-. Bueno, no es que sea algo que interese mucho a su majestad. Digamos simplemente que he… tragado mucho barro para llegar hasta aquí.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, grave, ya ni siquiera roto por los chillidos de los dragones; probablemente se hubieran retirado ya a la cumbre de alguna montaña cercana para pasar la noche. Sólo el viento sibilante punteaba aún aquel cuadro callado en el que lady Sansa, con el rostro vuelto hacia el fuego, apretaba el atizador hasta que se le marcaban los tendones de la mano, y Daenerys miraba aquella espalda insistentemente vuelta, recortada contra el fuego, los hombros rígidos por años de humillaciones, sufrimientos y amarguras. La reina de Poniente sintió que toda la noche había sido una larga caminata en espiral, de afuera adentro, a través de las diversas capas de la emotividad de su anfitriona, así como de las suyas propias. Ahora tenía la sensación de que se tambaleaba peligrosamente al borde del núcleo duro de lady Sansa, justo en el umbral de un corazón fieramente oculto, intuyendo una fragilidad en llamas, y sintió terror de dar un paso en falso. Oh, qué poco propio de una reina.

-Lady Sansa…

-Los Lannister que estuvieron implicados en la traición, asesinato o trato degradante hacia mi familia, ya fueron debidamente castigados -cortó la otra aceradamente, echando otro leño a la chimenea-. Los Frey, que tenían las manos manchadas hasta los codos con la sangre de los míos, creo que ahora son sólo huesos chamuscados en un lago de ceniza. Por eso tendréis mi eterna gratitud, majestad -se levantó, majestuosa en su túnica gris, pero empezó a juguetear con el desvaído escudo Stark que decoraba el cañón de la chimenea, negándose a dar la vuelta-. En cuanto a lord Baelish, oh…

-¿Lord Baelish? -se interesó Daenerys de repente-. ¿El antiguo señor del Nido de Águilas? Nadie ha sabido darme cuenta de él. ¿Sabéis qué le ocurrió?

-Está muerto -dijo lady Sansa, dándose la vuelta por fin, encarándose con la reina, su rostro convertido en una máscara de odio. Sus ojos eran fuego azul-. Muerto, muerto por fin, en pago por su despreciable hacer. Lord Petyr Baelish traicionó a mi padre y lo mandó al tajo del verdugo; lord Petyr Baelish utilizó a mi tía Lysa, que lo había amado toda su miserable vida, y cuando ya no le fue útil la empujó al vacío por aquellas puertas -lady Sansa señaló al fondo de la sala, con un dedo que parecía una espada, y Daenerys por fin reparó en las esbeltas puertas de arciano, adornadas con una luna creciente, que se ocultaban bajo un velo de oscuridad entre los pilares. Las Puertas de la Luna. Había oído hablar de ellas. Un escalofrío le trepó por la espalda-. Creía que no me enteraría jamás de la mitad de las cosas que hizo, y que aceptaría sin más la otra mitad. Me creía sumisa, ingenua y asustadiza. Y lo era, sí. Ay, cómo lo fui. Pero nada es para siempre. Ni siquiera el verano en que nací y que vio toda esta ignominia -lady Sansa hizo una pausa-. El invierno siempre regresa.

-"Se acerca el invierno" -dijo Daenerys, citando el lema de los Stark, porque no sabía qué más decir.

-"Se acerca el invierno" -confirmó lady Sansa-. Petyr Baelish creyó que, después de tantos horrores y de tanta vergüenza, no quedaba nada en mí que pudiera temer. Tal vez incluso pensó que nunca lo hubo. Que ya no era una loba, si no una perra faldera, enfermiza y obsequiosa, a la que hacer bailar. Se equivocaba -y las palabras de lady Sansa cortaban como cuchillas y Daenerys sentía que se le erizaba la piel de los brazos, y no sabía si era de placer o de miedo-. Después de toda una vida aprovechándose de los idiotas que lo subestimaban, acabó cometiendo el mismo error conmigo. Él tiró a mi tía por las Puertas de la Luna, y yo lo tiré a él. Al fin y al cabo, estaban casados. Era lo correcto que fueran enterrados juntos -a lady Stark le rechinaron los dientes, y Daenerys Targaryen, la reina dragón, sintió el vago impulso de retroceder un paso.

Ahí estaba: la loba Stark, la huargo del escudo de su familia, la depredadora de la montaña nevada, toda dientes y garras y hambre, privada de su manada pero aún viva y aullando debajo del suave pelaje. Aquella dama, con su aura de flores y bordados, se jugaría la piel y se dejaría la vida para obtener venganza, con su apoyo o sin él. Dany vio en sus ojos helados una determinación que hasta entonces sólo había encontrado en la mirada de algunos soldados: la resignación a la muerte a cambio de lo que era correcto. El cataclismo que había sido su vida la había hecho arder hasta los huesos, dejándole sólo su identidad, y un deseo atroz de vengarla. Dany sintió terror entonces, un terror no nacido de la ira de lady Sansa, si no de una profunda compasión hacia ella y su sufrimiento, así como de aquella extraña empatía que había ido creciendo entre las dos conforme pasaba la noche. Así habría sido mi vida sin ayuda, se dijo. Así habría sido mi vida sin dragones.

-Y -retomó lady Sansa, con un hilo de voz y los labios temblorosos de ira-, el mismo destino aguarda a las ratas usurpadoras que ahora mismo se esconden en Invernalia y en las Islas del Hierro. No pienso…

Se le quebró la voz. ¿Iría a llorar? "Oh, no".

-…no pienso perdonarlos a ninguno, ni uno de ellos. ¿Tuvieron ellos compasión por mi familia, acaso? ¿Por mis hermanos, por el lugar que yo llamaba hogar? ¿Tuvieron…? -un sollozo reprimido saltó por segunda vez en la garganta de lady Sansa, un feo sapo de odio aplastado en lo más profundo de su tráquea. La señora lo volvió a intentar-. ¿Tuvieron…?

-Dioses, milady -exclamó Daenerys, levantándose y tomándole las manos, en la garganta un nudo que amenazaba con licuarse-. Por favor, no os torturéis.

-Majestad… -susurró lady Sansa con sorpresa, mirándose insistentemente las manos para que no le viera las lágrimas. Dany le apretó con suavidad las muñecas, sin fijarse en que lo hacía-. Cuánto lo siento…

-Si milady desea llorar -dijo Dany en voz muy baja-, puede hacerlo

Lady Stark levantó bruscamente la mirada. Durante el breve latido en que ambas se miraron, Dany vio en sus ojos empañados tantísimo dolor que el estómago le dio un vuelco; luego lady Sansa se deshizo entre sus brazos como un castillo de nieve, y Daenerys, que era mucho más baja, tuvo que hacer malabares para no dejarla caer. Acabaron las dos en el suelo, envueltas en las espumas de sus faldas.

-Milady -repitió Daenerys, porque no sabía qué más decir. Lady Sansa lloraba en silencio, escondida en el hombro de la reina, pero a cada sollozo la atravesaban unas convulsiones tan fuertes que se comunicaban al cuerpo de la otra. Daenerys casi no daba abasto. Sus brazos estaban llenos de Sansa Stark, una Sansa Stark húmeda de lágrimas y temblorosa y rendida que olía dulcemente a espliego y era cálida a través de las capas de lana que cubrían su piel-. Milady -y lo repitió mil veces, acunándola como a una niña, sin saber por qué lo hacía, furiosa con los animales que habían destrozado a aquella muchacha cuando aún era inocente, Sansa Stark cicatriz dejada por la crueldad que había jurado destruir, Sansa Stark de hierro y pluma, Sansa Stark de miel y nieve, Sansa Stark que se derretía entre sus brazos, Sansa Stark cuyo aliento le subía húmedo y tibio por el cuello y cuyas manos se aferraban a ella como si lucharan por su vida, Sansa Stark, Sansa.

La besó antes de pensar que tal vez no era una buena idea, que las damas de Poniente no acostumbraban en absoluto a tener esa clase de tratos entre ellas, que podría ofender a su anfitriona con aquel gesto; la besó y tuvo miedo luego, con los labios ardientes por aquella caricia robada. Sansa Stark se tocó la boca, sorprendida, con la cara aún marcada de lágrimas, como una doncella a la que han besado por primera vez.

-Majestad…

-Lo siento, lady Sansa.

-No lo sintáis -y lady Sansa la atrajo hacia sí, aún incrédula pero curiosa, mirándola como una niña a la que se ha distraído del llanto con una gracia. Daenerys, tímida de repente ("he aquí, la gran reina de Poniente, madre de dragones, amada por tantos hombres y mujeres, azorada por un beso"), retrasó el momento posando su mano en la mejilla de Sansa (¿desde cuándo había dejado de ser "lady Stark" para ser "Sansa"?), y descubrió que era suave como el armiño, y que una cicatriz invisible le cruzaba el pómulo. La tocó con el pulgar. La otra notó enseguida lo que hacía.

-Oh, eso… Hubo un… hace tiempo -balbuceó. Daenerys besó la cicatriz, la piel de Sansa como nata bajo sus labios. Volvió a besarla, en la mejilla y en el hueco de la mandíbula y en la barbilla y en los labios de nuevo, y notó a Sansa responder, primero con timidez y luego con entusiasmo, ciñéndole la cintura con los brazos, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza, acariciándole la nuca y el pelo. "Mi niña" pensó Daenerys estúpidamente antes de que las dos se cayeran de lado sobre la piel tendida frente a la chimenea.

* * *

Sansa quiso llevársela a su cámara desde el principio, pero antes pasó por toda una serie de dudas y miedos. Algunos eran fruto de su educación como dama ponienti, que le impedían meterse en la cama con otras damas; otros, sin embargo, parecían más profundos, arraigados en estratos oscuros de su memoria. Daenerys no se atrevió a preguntar qué parte de su horrible pasado la asustaba tanto.

Cuando finalmente se encontraron en la habitación de Sansa, iluminada por un fuego ya mortecino, y Sansa despidió a la doncella, que se había quedado dormida en una silla junto a la puerta, Daenerys temió estar cometiendo un error. Sansa temblaba, rígida frente a ella, con los brazos a los lados del cuerpo y la mirada huidiza, como una novia aterrorizada frente a un novio brutal. Daenerys pensó en su noche de bodas con Drogo; Drogo sería respetuoso con ella, pero ella no tenía como saberlo entonces. Si no lo hubiera sido, si hubiera sido otro, ella no habría tenido opción tampoco. Se estremeció solo de pensarlo. Avanzó dudosa hacia Sansa.

-Milady, si no deseáis esto, me iré.

-Yo… -musitó Sansa, y Dany la vio de repente como la niña que había sido, tímida y asustada, rodeada de maldad y violencia-. Sólo deseo complacer a su majestad.

-No -Daenerys la tomó con delicadeza por la barbilla, instándola a que la mirara-. Su majestad quiere que hagáis esto sólo si lo deseáis. Su majestad no os pondrá otro dedo encima si no se lo pedís.

Sansa temblaba como una hoja, a pesar de que la habitación estaba caldeada. Su mirada azul, encendida por el reflejo de las brasas, reflejaba un desamparo infinito. Su respiración entraba y salía con un sonsonete ansioso.

-Majestad, por favor, abrazadme otra vez -Daenerys lo tenía difícil para rodearla bien con sus brazos estando de pie debido a la diferencia de tamaño, pero hizo lo que pudo. Le acarició tranquilizadora la espalda, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, le apretó fuerte las manos, mientras los oídos le zumbaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas, "mi niña, mi niña". No sabía si sólo lo pensaba o también lo decía. Sentía el corazón de Sansa latiendo tan fuerte que se confundía con el suyo. Dioses, mi niña.

Notó que Sansa le acariciaba suavemente la sien con los labios.

-¿Desea… quisiera su majestad besarme otra vez? -preguntó, tímida. Daenerys se encontró sonriendo.

Se besaron de nuevo, despacio, Dany temiendo asustarla, pero pronto aquel roce cuidadoso se volvió feroz, todo saliva y aliento entrecortado, y Sansa empezó a tocarla, primero con miedo, luego con ansiedad. De puntillas, Dany le besó el cuello, luego se lo mordió con prudencia, y el suspiro que produjo tenía tanto de placer como de sorpresa. Se enredaron la una en las manos de la otra, mientras las trenzas se soltaban y las joyas se caían como pétalos al suelo.

Cuando la sobreveste, la túnica, las enaguas y la camisa de Sansa estuvieron en el suelo, y Dany se dio de narices con el apretado corpiño que le aplastaba el pecho, hubo un momento de confusión y forcejeo. Siete veces maldito invento ponienti. Dany se había resistido ferozmente a utilizar tal cosa; nunca pensó que se vería en el brete de tener que desatar uno. Dio varias vueltas alrededor de Sansa, que permanecía quieta y callada, expectante, y dio un par de tironcitos experimentales, pero seguía sin estar segura de si sabría lidiar con el cierre. Trató de soltar el nudo, pero al parecer había sido amarrado por un marinero braavosi.

-Con un demonio -masculló la reina de Poniente. De súbito, Sansa estalló en carcajadas.

Dany retrocedió, sorprendida. La risa de la señora del castillo era silenciosa, como su llanto, pues ya estaban en las horas oscuras antes del amanecer y no era momento de hacer ruido. Pero Sansa se reía, se reía con todo su corazón, y Daenerys notó un cosquilleo al pensar en que, probablemente, aquella muchacha no reía muy a menudo. Sin saber qué decir, con una sonrisita de disculpa en los labios, Dany la miró reírse, los ojos apretados y la boca tapada con una mano, las carcajadas escapándosele por la nariz, el cuerpo doblado por la cintura hasta donde se lo permitía el corpiño. Su pecho subía y bajaba como un loco por encima del borde de la prenda, y sus ojos brillaban, esta vez de alegría. Luego se visualizó a sí misma, reina coronada y madre de dragones, dando saltitos alrededor de una mujer mucho más alta que ella porque no sabía desatarle el corpiño. La risa se le escapó de entre los labios con un bufido antes de que llegara a taparse la boca. Sansa la agarró por los antebrazos, como si intentara silenciarla, aunque a ella misma le costaba mantenerse callada; se inclinaron la una hacia la otra, dos niñas muriéndose de risa, y volvieron a besarse en una ventisca de carcajadas y saliva, y se subieron torpemente a la cama.

Se rieron todo lo que quedaba de noche, en silencio. La rigidez en los miembros de Sansa, sus ojos huidizos y sus dedos engarfiados de miedo habían desaparecido. Incluso en la semipenumbra de la cama con dosel, Daenerys podía sentirla sonreír en cada beso, en cada gemido. Sansa la siguió en aquel desconocido sendero de caricias como una niña curiosa, sorprendida ante el potencial de su cuerpo para el placer, los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos ante un primer orgasmo que no se esperaba; hubieron risas, mordiscos y cosquillas, confesiones de última hora, bromas susurradas, brincos atrevidos de un lado a otro de la cama, juegos, una risueña ternura. Cuando por fin se derrumbaron bajo las mantas, exhaustas y llenas de marcas de dientes, ya asomaba el alba tras las cortinas. Daenerys miró a Sansa una última vez a la luz gris del amanecer: Dany estaba acurrucada sobre el pecho de la otra, compartiendo el dulce calor de su cuerpo, mientras Sansa yacía sobre su espalda, los brazos en cruz y el pelo desparramado sobre las almohadas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa indeleble de placer y culminación decoraba sus labios. La cabeza de Dany subía y bajaba sobre el pecho de ella como cabalgando las ondas de un mar manso. Sonrió también.

-Oh, majestad… -susurró Sansa.

-Dany -pidió la reina desde abajo, acariciándole el vientre-. Cuando esté en tu habitación, contigo, quiero ser Dany.

-Dany.

Se durmieron casi de inmediato.

* * *

El cortejo real pasó casi un mes en el Nido de Águilas. A lo largo y ancho de los Siete Reinos se corrió la voz de que aquello era una visita oficial, y las especulaciones acerca de los temas discutidos en aquellas reuniones no despertaron ni la mitad de interés que los rumores, cada vez más fuertes, de que la señora del Valle era una de las hijas del finado lord Stark, antiguo señor de Invernalia. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Sería posible? Los cuchicheos de nobles y plebeyos, no obstante, llegaban aislados a aquella altísima fortaleza, peinada por los vientos, donde lady Sansa y la reina Daenerys se paseaban cogidas del brazo, tomaban el aire en el patio central o comían juntas, ora discutiendo asuntos de estado, ora contándose las vidas y compartiendo anécdotas de tiempos pasados. Tanto para los huéspedes como para los habitantes del Nido de Águilas resultaba evidente que la reina había agraciado a lady Sansa con su favor, y que entre ambas había surgido un profundo afecto. No se le escapaba a nadie, tampoco, que la señora y la reina dormían juntas todas las noches, realidad esta recibida con estupor por los ponientis del castillo y con una sonrisa de complicidad por los miembros de la escolta real, incluido ser Barristan, que contemplaba con ternura de abuelo la expresión de tranquila felicidad que se dibujaba en el rostro de la reina cada vez que lady Sansa estaba cerca (siempre y cuando no anduviera cerca Jaime Lannister, a quien el viejo caballero se la pasaba rehuyendo para resistirse al impulso de bajarle los dientes de un guantazo y disgustar así a su anfitriona). Durante lo que tarda en mudar por completo una luna, la reina vivió en el Nido de Águilas como en un refugio, alejada por un breve momento del fragor de batallas pasadas y de la pesadilla de la sangre derramada, un lugar donde ni siquiera el frío la molestaba.

Una mañana, después del desayuno, lady Stark (se cuidaba mucho de llamarla "milady" en público, aunque por las noches mordía las almohadas para no chillar "Sansa, Sansa") la llevó al jardín central, donde aún quedaba un poco de nieve, para aprovechar el día despejado. Dany se sentó en su lugar favorito en el poyo de piedra, un rincón asoleado resguardado del viento, mientras Sansa daba plácidas vueltas por el cuadrilátero del patio, jugando delicadamente con la nieve.

-Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, construí un castillo de nieve aquí. Intentaba que se pareciera a Invernalia -comentó, con el tono suave y triste que usaba cuando rememoraba los años de soledad pasados tras perder a su familia. A Daenerys siempre se le partía el alma cuando hablaba así. Miró un poco más allá de Sansa, para distraerse, y sus ojos dieron con el lugar donde, según su amiga, debería haber estado el Árbol Corazón. Dany desconocía casi todo de aquella antigua religión del Norte; lo poco que sabía, se lo habían contado sus consejeros, o la propia Sansa, que, a pesar de no decirlo, mostraba que había perdido la fe en los dioses hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. En momentos como ese, mientras Sansa jugueteaba distraídamente con la nieve, la añoranza y el duelo empozados en sus ojos, Dany sentía ganas de hacer alguna estupidez, de mandar traer un arciano de los dioses sabían donde y de obligar al muy maldito a echar raíces en el suelo rocoso del Nido de Águilas, fuera como fuera. "Tonta" le decía una vocecita en su cabeza. "No puedes recuperar una infancia perdida. Tú misma deberías saberlo". Se dio cuenta entonces de que Sansa había seguido hablando.

-…creo que Ben Plumm los persiguió hasta la hora de comer, pero los dos diablillos consiguieron escaparse. Jon y Robb, menudas piezas eran. Pero Arya, oh, ella era la peor de todos. Mis padres hicieron todo lo que pudieron por convertirla en una dama, pero Arya estaba hecha de otra pasta. Animalillo -rió delicadamente, enternecida, profundamente triste-. Creo que nos odiábamos. Nos pasamos todo nuestro tiempo juntas peleándonos, insultándonos, tirándonos cosas. Si hubiera sabido que nunca más la vería… -la señora del castillo carraspeó, tragándose un sollozo; sólo se permitía llorar cuando estaban a solas, nunca donde alguno de sus vasallos pudiera verla-. Una vez nos peleamos con nieve como esta… me hice la muerta y cuando me alcanzó salté y le llené el pelo de nieve. Y nos reímos… en aquel entonces aún nos reíamos.

Sansa calló, de rodillas sobre la nieve, mirando insistentemente a la orla de su túnica. Dany tragó saliva. Entre las dos, como un fantasma, flotaba el recuerdo carbonizado de Invernalia, un pasado arrebatado y una dignidad humillada, un silencio preñado de mil juramentos no dichos. Se puso de pie lentamente, recogiéndose los bajos de la túnica, y caminó despacio hacia Sansa, sin saber qué quería hacer; tenían por regla no tocarse demasiado en público (a Dany le constaba que todos en el castillo sabían lo suyo, pero se atenía a la norma por respeto al pudor de Sansa), pero tal vez fuera un momento apropiado para tocarle un hombro, mirarla, decirle sin palabras que comprendía su dolor y que todo iría bien. En cuanto se llegó a la altura de lady Stark y extendió la mano, Sansa saltó de golpe y le abrazó las rodillas, derribándola y poniéndose encima de ella, llenándole el pelo de nieve.

-Su majestad no debería bajar la guardia -dijo lady Stark con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS?! -bramó Dany entre carcajadas, culebreando para escaparse y contraatacar con otro puñado de nieve.

La reina de Poniente y la señora del Nido de Águilas estuvieron buena parte de la mañana jugando con la nieve en el jardín, riéndose y gritando como dos niñas.

* * *

Aquella noche, Dany soñó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con la casita de la puerta roja. En el sueño, ella era una niña, y corría a todo correr hacia la puerta, entusiasmada, tal vez un poco asustada, pero de un modo agradable (¿estaría Viserys persiguiéndola, jugando a ser algún bichejo malvado?). Tenía que llegar a la puerta, de eso estaba segura; cosas maravillosas aguardaban más allá de la puerta. Alargó los brazos, sus manos infantiles se posaron en la madera roja, y empujó con todas sus ganas. La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una claridad cegadora.

Al atravesar la puerta, una Dany adulta, con la corona pesando en las sienes, salió al frío exterior de uno de los miradores del Nido de Águilas. Al mirar abajo, descubrió no sólo que se hallaba a unas pocas varas del suelo, en lugar de sobre la cumbre de la Lanza de los Gigantes, si no que una niña correteaba bajo sus pies. Supo, con la certeza de los sueños, que aquella niña vestida de gris era Sansa Stark. Al pasar bajo su balcón, la niña Sansa se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió, lanzando nieve al aire en son de broma, antes de seguir su trayectoria; Dany parpadeó una vez, y encontró en el mismo lugar a la Sansa adulta, montada sobre un caballo tordo, armada para la batalla y coronada de rosas azules. Sansa se volvió una vez más hacia ella para saludarla con la espada, y Dany supo que partía al Norte, a recuperar Invernalia; se dio cuenta de repente de que no estaba en el Nido de Águilas, si no en Desembarco del Rey, la brisa cálida envolviéndola, viendo la luz del sol juguetear sobre las olas.

Dany se despertó brevemente después del sueño, de madrugada. Con una sonrisa, acomodó su postura a la de Sansa, dormida a su lado, y volvió a dormirse en cuanto cerró los ojos. Al día siguiente no recordaría del sueño más que la vaga sensación de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Transcurrido el mes, la delegación real abandonó el Nido de Águilas, poniéndose en marcha ociosamente tras una luna completa que todos sus componentes habían sentido como un merecido descanso del ajetreo de Desembarco del Rey. Lady Stark acompañó a la comitiva montaña abajo, vestida con sus mejores galas, montando al lado de su majestad. Ambas iban en silencio. Daenerys, a lomos de su plata y abrigada con una capa ribeteada de armiño que lady Sansa le había regalado, iba recta y señorial sobre la silla, pero de vez en cuando atisbaba por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga. Ambas sabían que tarde o temprano Dany se marcharía y ambas tendrían que seguir con su vida, y Dany estaba en paz con eso, pero se preguntaba cómo se lo tomaría Sansa; no quería herirla. Sansa, sin embargo, no parecía triste mientras montaba a su lado, si no pensativa. Era un cambio. Durante los primeros días, el rictus de tristeza no había abandonado casi nunca el rostro de Sansa; incluso bajo su máscara de formalidad se podía advertir todo el dolor que había pasado por ella, dejándole un poso oscuro en el alma. Entre otras cosas, por eso Daenerys se había empeñado con tanto ímpetu en divertirla y hacerla reír. El rostro de la mujer a su lado, aunque serio y recogido como correspondía a una dama del Valle, se veía sin embargo más relajado, los músculos y la mandíbula suaves incluso contra el viento frío. Dany volvió a sentir la ternura quemándole en el pecho, y lamentó una vez más tener que marcharse.

La comitiva llegó hasta el final del sendero, y allí se dio la orden de detenerse un momento, para que la señora del Nido de Águilas pudiera despedirse de su reina. Dany y Sansa espolearon levemente a sus caballos para separarse unas varas de la caravana, y los hicieron detenerse lado a lado, donde las dos jinetes estuvieran más cerca. Sansa suspiró, como una dama de romance cortés, y ambas se rieron ante lo estereotípico de la situación.

-Milady, no puedo agradeceros lo suficiente vuestra hospitalidad y sabio consejo.

-Dany, por favor… nadie puede oírnos aquí. Llámame Sansa -le pidió Sansa bajito.

Dany sonrió.

-Sansa. Voy a echarte de menos.

-Y yo a ti, mi querida amiga. Y yo a ti.

Callaron durante un instante. Dany tuvo la certeza de que ambas estaban rememorando los momentos más brillantes del último mes, los días azules y las noches doradas, los besos y las risas. Ninguna sabía qué decir. Las palabras no servían de nada.

-Majestad -susurró al cabo Sansa-. Dany. Gracias por todo. Todo.

Y Dany supo que se refería a su acuerdo tácito acerca del Norte, pero también a su visita, su confianza, su amistad, el regalo invaluable de su tiempo juntas, y la breve visión de cómo era una vida sin sufrimiento. Poco más podía decir a eso.

-Gracias a ti, mi Sansa.

Y se paró ágilmente sobre los estribos, sujetando las riendas con una mano, para elevarse cuanto apenas sobre Sansa y besarle la frente con toda la dulzura de que era capaz. Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Sansa estaban húmedos, pero sus labios sonreían.

-Buen viaje, majestad. Esperaré con ansia vuestras noticias.

-Esperad con fe, lady Sansa, y vuestra lealtad será recompensada.

Se sonrieron la una a la otra, violeta y azul en el aire helado de la mañana, recuerdos cálidos guardados en el corazón y una promesa flotando entre ellas, firme como uno de sus abrazos. Después, la reina volvió grupas con gracia, y la comitiva se puso en marcha, dejando finalmente el Nido de Águilas. Sobre sus cabezas, huracanes rugientes, escamas y fuego, volaban los dragones.

* * *

 **Siete años después**

Sansa Stark salió al mirador sur de Invernalia envuelta en su toquilla de lana, y respiró con placer el aire helado de la mañana. La antigua fortaleza del Norte, reforzada recientemente con nuevas capas de argamasa y piedra, había despertado hacía horas: el humo y el vapor se elevaban desde el patio, donde bullían sirvientes y familiares, el rumor reconfortante de la vida cotidiana. Acababa de encargar su desayuno. Lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, sacó un peine de plata de entre los pliegues de su bata y empezó a desenredarse el pelo, mechón a mechón, mientras seguía con la mirada la actividad del patio a lo lejos. Su vida había sido ajetreada los últimos años, y muchas veces apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en sí misma, pero aquel momento de las mañanas, peinándose en el mirador, a solas con Invernalia, era un placer al que no pensaba renunciar. Pocas cosas la hacían tan feliz.

Se oyó un ruido en la alcoba, a sus espaldas, y Sansa se volvió a tiempo de ver entrar a una de sus doncellas con la bandeja del desayuno, que era el mismo de siempre: pan frito, huevos pasados por agua, mermelada, mantequilla, panceta y té con menta, tal y como su madre solía tomarlo. Daba igual cuántos años hubieran pasado, cada mañana, al saborear aquella primera comida, Sansa retrocedía a su infancia, a aquellos tiempos en que aún trepaba por el borde de la cama de sus padres y Catelyn la recibía entre cosquillas, dándole pequeños bocados de su propia bandeja con los dedos. Durante aquel breve instante, en el desayuno, Catelyn Stark aún estaba con ella. Y siempre lo estaría.

-Gracias, Maudie -dijo Sansa, sentándose en su escritorio para desayunar. La doncella sonrió ampliamente y la saludó con una reverencia, antes de empezar a tender la cama, sin decir nada. No podía; Ramsay Bolton había hecho que le arrancaran la lengua con unas tenazas durante la ocupación de Invernalia, hacía ya mucho tiempo. Algunos sirvientes bromeaban sobre que Sansa había seleccionado a Maudie como ayuda de cámara justamente porque su mudez le evitaba tener que aguantar su cháchara de criada. Lo cierto era que Sansa la había elegido por aquella contagiosa sonrisa, que ni el miedo ni las torturas habían conseguido destruir. Si aquella mujer seguía teniendo ganas de sonreír después de que esos bastardos le arrancaran la lengua, los demás también podían hacerlo. Era un ejemplo que Sansa Stark quería tener cerca.

Ya estaba por terminarse la última rebanada de pan, mojada en la yema de los huevos, cuando se oyó un revuelo en el patio, al principio un rumor lejano que acabó creciendo como una tormenta, colándose por las rendijas de la puerta del mirador, un huracán de voces excitadas. Sansa levantó la cabeza; era la señal que había estado esperando. Miró a Maudie, que ya la estaba mirando a ella, esperando órdenes. Ambas sabían lo que aquello significaba.

-Bueno, bueno -dijo Sansa suavemente, tragando su último bocado y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta-. Parece que los oteadores ya han localizado a nuestros invitados. Pronto estarán aquí. No puedo dejar que me encuentren en bata de levantarse. Maudie, agua caliente con limón. Y el vestido que elegimos ayer -Maudie, como siempre, respondió con una reverencia y una sonrisa, y partió rápidamente, llevándose la bandeja del desayuno. Sansa se levantó del escritorio y caminó sin prisa hacia las puertas del mirador. Ya venía la reina. "Dany", pensó una voz en el fondo de su memoria.

Instantes después, Sansa Stark ya estaba lavada, peinada y vestida, lista para bajar al patio y encabezar a los habitantes de Invernalia en el recibimiento de la delegación real. Maudie le puso sobre los hombros su capa de gatosombra, gris ribeteado en piel casi blanca, le dio los últimos toques a sus trenzas y le alisó los pliegues de la falda para que cayeran elegantemente sobre sus altos chapines, la única manera de andar por el embarrado patio de Invernalia sin llenarse las medias de porquería. Normalmente llevaba botas, pero hoy era un día especial. Sansa Stark no recibiría a la reina Daenerys en botas como una moza de establo. Caminando con cuidado para no desestabilizar las plataformas de madera, Sansa se situó delante del espejo de pie. La luz blanquecina de la nublada mañana norteña bañó su figura, dibujando claroscuros en los valles de su rostro y en los pliegues de su túnica. ¿Quién era esa mujer, se preguntaba Sansa a veces, que la miraba desde el espejo? En su mente, seguía siendo la niñita espantada que escapó de Desembarco del Rey recogiéndose las faldas, tantos años atrás; habían días, como hoy, en los que aún se le hacía extraño encontrar en el espejo a una mujer crecida, con los pómulos altos de los Tully y una expresión resuelta en los ojos. A veces, incluso, tenía la impresión de estar engañando a todo el mundo. No era una poderosa señora del Norte, si no una niña de trece años vestida de adulta. Un caballo relinchó en el patio, y Sansa, con una leve sonrisa, apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. El momento era aquí, y ahora. Invernalia le pertenecía. No debía hacerla esperar.

Se volvió, lista para salir. Maudie la esperaba ya en la puerta, sonriendo complacida ante su aspecto. Después, con expresión inquisitiva, se llevó las dos manos a las sienes e hizo el gesto de rodearse la cabeza con el arco de los dedos. La pregunta estaba muy clara. "¿Querrá su majestad llevar corona?"

La sonrisa de Sansa se ensanchó.

-Sí, por favor. La de hierro, Maudie.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Sansa Stark, Reina en el Norte, descendió señorialmente por los peldaños de la torre del homenaje e hizo su entrada en el patio, donde una ordenada multitud de servidores y banderizos aguardaba ya a la comitiva de la reina Daenerys. Su paso fue seguido por leves inclinaciones de cabeza. Jaime Lannister y Brienne de Tarth se apresuraron a flaquearla un par de pasos por detrás, con la solemnidad de siempre, pero a Sansa no se le escapó que Joanna, la hija de ambos, saltaba de un pie a otro detrás de sus padres, excitada por toda aquella expectación, a pesar de las constantes reconvenciones de los dos guerreros. Sansa se permitió un momento para sonreírle a aquella niña rubia y grandota, que ya apuntaba la musculatura poderosa de sus progenitores, y a la que adoraba como si se tratase de su propia familia. Sí. Joanna, y Jaime, y Brienne, y Maudie, y toda la población de Invernalia, persona a persona. Los amaba a todos. Eran su familia.

Sonaron los cuernos, y a renglón seguido un bramido ensordecedor llenó el aire; el suelo se oscureció bajo las alas de tres dragones, que comenzaron su danza circular sobre los torreones de Invernalia. Los pendones en gules y sable de la familia Targaryen hicieron su aparición en la puerta principal de la fortaleza. Sansa rió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que tenía el corazón vibrante y las mejillas arreboladas como una chiquilla. "¿Me habéis recordado como yo a vos todos estos años?" se preguntaba una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo. "Mi reina, ¿habéis pensado en mí? Yo he pensado tanto en vos. Mi reina. Mi señora".

La escolta real formó en semicírculo en el patio, y uno de los banderizos alzó la voz para anunciar:

-Daenerys Targaryen, la primera de su nombre, la que no arde, madre de dragones. Reina en el Sur.

Y Sansa la vio. Erguida a lomos de su yegua plateada, el pelo blanco ardiendo contra su capa oscura, sus ojos tan violetas como los recordaba, y una sonrisa como fuego en el hogar, como familia y recuerdos, dulce como un pastel de limón. "Mi reina. Mi reina. He aquí el reino y la familia que me regalasteis. ¿Estáis orgullosa de mí?"

Daenerys desmontó con ayuda de uno de sus palafreneros, y Sansa se adelantó para darle la bienvenida. Un silencio respetuoso gobernaba el patio. Las dos reinas de Poniente se miraron la una a la otra, frente a frente, un espejo con dos coronas. Sansa se dio cuenta de que había olvidado las fórmulas de rigor que se le debían a una monarca de visita. La sonrisa de Daenerys se hizo más amplia antes de hablarle por primera vez en siete años.

-Mi reina Sansa, insistís en avergonzarme por mi altura llevando esos zapatos tan altos.

El nudo en la garganta de Sansa acabó por romperse.

-Dany -susurró, y sin poder contenerse tomó a la otra reina entre sus brazos, levantándola un palmo en el aire, riéndose sin poder contenerlo más, ante el azoramiento del público. Oyó vagamente a Joanna reírse entre la gente, entusiasmada por algo que no terminaba de entender, y a Brienne diciendo "Joanna, shhhh".

-Mi niña -murmuró Dany en su oído, riendo también-. Mi niña. ¿Sigues siendo mi niña, Sansa?

-Y siempre -respondió Sansa, dejando a la otra reina de vuelta en el suelo-. Para siempre.

Y le ofreció su brazo, y las dos reinas de Poniente entraron en Invernalia con la mañana sobre la frente.

* * *

 **Y con eso acaba la tortura por hoy :D. Comentarios,** **sugerencias, y sobre todo errores que hayan podido localizar, plis, a los comentarios! Nos leemos.**


End file.
